Un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé
by Skimae
Summary: Hermione découvre une brèche qui mène vers un monde différent, un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé. Menacée par Drago Malfoy, elle finit par tomber malgré elle dans cette brèche entrainant son ennemi. Les deux étudiants se retrouvent bloqués dans un monde très différent du leur dans lequel ils vont devoir évoluer pour tenter d'en sortir. Mais en auront-ils réellement envie ?
1. La salle sur demande

**Salut à tous, j'ai commencé à publier cette fiction sur un autre site mais j'ai depuis commencé à lire sur ce site que je trouve beaucoup mieux fait alors j'ai décidé de publier ici aussi à partir de maintenant. Vous aurez les 4 chapitres déjà publiés d'un coup puis la suite en même temps que sur l'autre site.**

 **Il y a longtemps maintenant (il me semble que c'était l'année de mon bac, c'est à dire ... en 2010 :O ), j'avais lancé le challenge "Et si Voldemort n'avait pas existé". A l'époque, j'avais toujours voulu développer ce point mais n'avais jamais eu le courage de le faire.**

 **Comme depuis peu, je me remets à lire des fanfics HP, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de m'y mettre. J'ai d'abord commencé à faire un plan et à écrire quelques chapitres puis, voyant que l'histoire semblait tenir debout, je me suis lancée et j'ai décidé de la publier.**

 **Comme j'ai toujours été une accro aux Dramiones (mon côté fleurs bleues), je n'ai pas pu résister à faire tourner cette fic autour de leur relation. Mais j'ai également essayé de mettre en avant l'histoire principale pour ne pas partir dans un Dramione pur et dur à la huit clos.**

 **Enfin bref, je crois que je parle beaucoup trop alors je vous laisse découvrir ma toute première fic aboutie : Un monde ou voldemort n'a jamais existé.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) dans une review !**

 **Merci à tous et bonne lecture.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 1 : La salle sur demande

 **HARRY**

Harry Potter se glissait dans les couloirs en silence. Il n'avait aucune raison défendable pour se trouver là et il devait donc rester discret pour ne pas se faire attraper par les Carrow.

Il avait accepté de revenir à Poudlard au début de sa septième année uniquement dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur les autres Horcruxes de Voldemort. En effet, bien que Dumbledore ait disparu, il était persuadé que le vieil homme avait laissé quelque chose pour l'aider dans sa quête. Et si tel était le cas, le seul endroit où il pourrait le trouver, c'était à Poudlard. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette impression comme quoi il perdait du temps. Cela faisait déjà un mois que les cours avaient repris et il n'avait quasiment pas avancé.

Le matin même, il avait cependant, avec l'aide d'Hermione, réussi à dégoter un livre à la Bibliothèque qui pourrait potentiellement les aider. A la bibliothèque, ou plutôt disons-le, à la réserve. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils ne trouveraient rien d'intéressant dans les livres normaux. Hermione, qui était la plus petite d'entre eux mais aussi celle qui était le plus habituée à chercher dans les livres, s'était glissée dans la cape d'invisibilité afin de s'introduire discrètement dans la réserve. Elle avait ainsi rapporté 3 livres qui lui semblaient correspondre plus ou moins à leurs recherches : comment détruire un objet maléfique.

Ils étaient en effet tous tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne servait à rien de se lancer à la recherche des Horcruxes s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon dont ils pourraient les détruire.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouvait à déambuler dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, portant les livres en question qu'il comptait amener dans la salle sur demande pour les cacher. Il était bien trop dangereux de les conserver dans leurs dortoirs, car si un élève, ou pire, l'un des mangemorts qui contrôlaient désormais le château venaient à tomber dessus, alors Voldemort saurait immédiatement ce qu'ils préparaient.

Il arriva enfin dans le couloir dans lequel s'ouvrait la salle sur demande. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Il passa trois fois devant le mur lisse en pensant très fort « Je cherche un endroit pour cacher mes livres et que les mangemorts ne mettent pas la main dessus ! ». A peine eut-il fini son dernier passage qu'une grande porte apparut là où le mur se dessinait quelques instants auparavant. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry fit tourner la poignée et s'engouffra dans la salle sur demande.

Il se retrouva dans une salle à peine éclairée par quelques bougies magiques et où régnait un bazar sans nom. En effet, tout un tas d'objets avaient été entassés là, surement pendant des centaines d'années. On en trouvait de tous types : de la vaisselle ancienne aux robes de sorciers trouées en passant par des objets visiblement de valeurs dont Harry ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Les différentes montagnes d'objets avaient peu à peu dessiné des allées qui permettaient de déambuler dans la salle sans problème.

Le garçon s'avança donc au milieu de ces allées pour chercher un coin où il pourrait déposer ses livres mais où il leur serait facile de les retrouver par la suite, lorsqu'ils voudraient les consulter. Après avoir tourné quelques minutes dans la salle qui ne semblait pas avoir de fond, il tomba sur une grande commode poussiéreuse mais qui semblait encore tenir debout (ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les meubles présents dans la pièce…). Il se décida donc à placer les livres dans le premier tiroir et, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, traça un petit « x » magique sur celui-ci. Bien que quasiment invisible par une personne qui ne serait pas au courant, cette marque permettrait à ses deux acolytes de retrouver précisément l'emplacement de sa cachette en lançant un sort de détection.

Satisfait, le jeune homme fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il était à peu près à mi-chemin, quelque chose attira son attention. Il se tourna vers l'allée qui s'ouvrait à sa droite et regarda plus précisément. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Immense et magnifique, dénotant complètement avec le reste des objets qui s'étalaient autour de lui, le Miroir du Rised se dressait devant lui.

Ce dernier en resta bouche-bée alors que des souvenirs de sa première année à Poudlard lui revinrent en mémoire.

Harry, alors âgé de 11 ans, n'avait jamais connu ses parents, ou du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Sa tante, chez qui il avait grandis, avait pris grand soin de ne conserver aucune photo de sa sœur et de son mari si bien que le jeune garçon n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi ceux-ci pouvaient bien ressembler. Pourtant, il n'avait eu aucun doute. Quand il s'était retrouvé devant ce miroir et qu'il avait vu ces deux inconnus qui le fixaient avec un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour. Un regard que personne ne lui avait jamais jeté d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il avait alors su. Les deux amoureux qui se trouvaient devant lui n'étaient autre que sa mère et son père. Il avait alors passé des nuits entières à contempler ce miroir en rêvant de ce que sa vie aurait pu être si Voldemort n'avait pas existé, s'abandonnant à ses rêves, délaissant la vie réelle pour venir retrouver ses parents disparus. Puis un jour, Dumbledore l'avait surpris. Il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il n'était pas bon pour lui de se perdre dans ce monde imaginaire. Qu'il fallait qu'il vive sa vie au lieu de la passer ici, devant ce miroir. Le lendemain, le miroir avait été déplacé et Harry n'avait jamais su où il avait été envoyé. Il ne l'avait revu que brièvement dans son épopée pour empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre Philosophale, mais avait ensuite supposé qu'il avait été envoyé très loin, voir été détruit, au vu des dangers qu'il représentait.

Mais il n'en était rien. Le miroir avait surement été conservé ici depuis 6 ans sans que personne n'y ait accès. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du miroir et de le contempler une nouvelle fois. A peine se fut-il posté devant que ses parents apparurent, toujours aussi magnifiques. Sans réfléchir, il s'assit alors devant le miroir et commença à leur parler de sa vie, de ces Horcruxes qu'il devait trouver, de Voldemort qu'il devait tuer pour ne pas être tué lui-même, qu'il devait tuer pour les venger, pour venger tous ces gens qui avaient souffert par sa faute.

\- Ce que j'aimerais, dit-il alors, presque plus pour lui-même que pour ses parents qui le regardaient toujours d'un air attendris, c'est savoir ce qui se serait passé si Voldemort n'avait pas été Voldemort.

Que ce serait-il passé si Tom Jedusor s'était repentis ? S'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'aurait rendu plus humain, qui l'aurait empêché de tourner comme il avait tourné. Est-ce que Harry aurait été heureux ? Oui, surement. Il aurait grandis au milieu d'une famille de sorcier aimante. Il n'aurait pas vécu dans la peur constante de perdre ses proches, de ne pas être à la hauteur. N'aurait pas eu ce poids sur ces épaules, ce poids qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de la prophétie.

Harry secoua alors la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait grandis depuis sa première année et il se rendait compte que ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était pas bon, ni pour lui, ni pour la mission qu'il tentait de mener à bien. Ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne servait donc à rien de perdre du temps à rêver.

Sur ce constat, le jeune homme se releva pour rejoindre la porte qui donnait sur le couloir de l'école. Mais alors qu'il prenait appuis sur son bras droit pour se mettre debout, il marcha sur le bas de sa robe de sorcier et trébucha. Il tomba en avant et s'étala sur le miroir qui vacilla avant de basculer en arrière. Harry tenta de le rattraper mais celui-ci était bien trop lourd et, dans un grand fracas, il se brisa en mille morceaux en touchant le sol.

Le garçon resta tout d'abord figé sur place devant l'étendue des dégâts. Puis d'un coup, il fut saisit d'une vision tellement forte qu'elle le fit retomber par terre.

-o-o-

 _Tom Jedusor avait 14 ans et marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait décidé que c'était le jour. Le jour qu'il avait attendu depuis des années. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de ces Sang-de-Bourbes qui lui avaient pourri la vie. De son moldu de père qui avait fait de lui un Sang Melé._

 _Il avait décidé que c'était le jour où il allait tuer._

 _Depuis quelques jours, il avait découvert l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait découvert qu'il était le digne héritier de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il allait accomplir sa destinée. Il s'était déjà entrainé à contrôler le Basilic qui habitait dans la chambre. Il avait fait des tests, s'était renseigné. S'il avait vu juste, un simple regard du serpent devrait suffire._

 _Il n'avait pas encore choisi sa cible, et pour tout dire, il s'en moquait. Ces sales Sang-de-Bourbes se valaient de toute façon. C'était comme exterminer de la vermine. Peu importe par où on commençait, il fallait de toute façon tous les éliminer pour ne pas qu'ils se reproduisent._

 _Tom se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles, lieu où était située l'entrée de la chambre, quand il entendit un bruit de pas. Plutôt même un bruit de course mêlé à ce qui semblait être des sanglots._

 _« C'est bien ma veine, se dit-il, il fallait que ce soit maintenant qu'une fille vienne se réfugier dans les toilettes. »_

 _Pourtant, il avait choisi son moment. La plupart des élèves étaient en cours et il avait trouvé une excuse pour s'éclipser de son cours de potion afin de pouvoir préparer le travail. Il comptait ensuite attendre la fin des cours 15 minutes plus tard pour s'attaquer à sa victime qui viendrait surement faire une pause technique avant d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle._

 _Mais cette fille l'avait devancé. Elle passa à côté de lui dans un coup de vent, en pleurant et en l'ignorant totalement. Tom savait qu'il ne pourrait pas ouvrir la chambre des secrets si cette fille était dans les parages. Bien que sûr de ce qu'il comptait faire, il ne tenait pas encore à ce que tout le monde découvre qu'il était le coupable. Il voulait faire régner la terreur. Eliminer la vermine à petit feu, en lui laissant le temps de préparer ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : une façon de vaincre la mort. Une façon de devenir immortel. Il était encore loin d'y arriver et il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de lieu meilleur que Poudlard pour faire ses recherches. Il avait donc encore besoin de cette couverture pendant quelques années._

 _Mais il n'avait pas pour autant envie de reporter ce qu'il avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui._

 _Tom décida donc de s'avancer vers les toilettes pour parler avec la jeune fille, en espérant que son charme naturel – il avait toujours fait tomber les filles, même s'il ne s'y était jamais intéressé – jouerait en sa faveur pour la calmer et la faire décamper au plus vite._

 _\- Salut, lança-t-il, tout va bien là-dedans ?_

 _Il avait dit ça d'une voix suave, jouant son jeu à fond pour que les choses se règlent au plus vite._

\- _Dégage ! Fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint._

 _Interloqué, le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite. En général, lorsqu'il demandait quelque chose, on lui répondait toujours gentiment. Surtout les filles qui n'auraient pas voulu rater une chance de parler avec lui. Mais cette fille-là, visiblement, s'en fichait. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu. Il faut dire qu'elle était passée près de lui si vite que lui-même n'avait pas pu identifier de qui il s'agissait._

 _Il tenta alors de clarifier les choses :_

\- _C'est Tom. Tom Jedusor._

 _Il entendit alors un cliquetis qui indiqua que la fille ouvrait la porte des toilettes dans lesquelles elle s'était réfugiée. Le jeune homme la regarda sortir satisfait. Elle réagissait enfin normalement, c'était ça, elle n'avait pas dû le reconnaître la première fois._

\- _Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu sois Tom Jedusor ?! Lança-t-elle en hoquetant à moitié, ses sanglots s'étant calmés avec l'arrivée de la colère. Tu crois que parce que MONSIEUR Tom Jedusor me parle, il faut que je lui réponde ?! Parce que MONSIEUR est là, je devrais m'estimer heureuse et tomber dans ses bras ?!_

 _Tom reconnu alors la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle. Il s'agissait de Myrthe Warren, que tout le monde appelait « Mimi ». Une Sang-de-Bourbe. Excédée par sa façon de lui parler, le garçon hésita à ouvrir tout de suite la chambre afin de s'occuper de cette petite impertinente. Mais il réalisa malheureusement qu'ils se trouvaient trop proche de l'entrée de la pièce et que l'heure avançait rapidement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le temps de faire son affaire avant que d'autres élèves se ruent dans le couloir._

 _Il n'empêche que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se permettait de lui répondre de cette façon. Il était à la fois terriblement énervé et très intrigué._

 _Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas lui répondre, la jeune fille attrapa ses affaires qu'elle avait posées par terre et, non sans avoir jeté un regard supérieur à Tom, sortit des toilettes et s'en alla._

 _« Bon débarra », pensa Tom, bien que toujours à cran après la scène qui venait de se dérouler._

 _Mais alors qu'il allait se diriger vers l'entrée de la chambre, la sonnerie retentit et des dizaines d'élèves se déversèrent dans les couloirs._

 _Le garçon se retint de frapper contre la porte des toilettes, agacé d'avoir raté l'occasion d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe allait le regretter. Sur cette promesse, il retourna dans le couloir et retourna à ses occupations. Il reviendrait plus tard._

 _Mais l'occasion ne se représenta pas si rapidement…_

-o-o-

La vision Harry se brouilla un instant. Puis de nouvelles images lui parvinrent, par flashs cette fois-ci.

-o-o-

 _Tom se trouvait à nouveau devant l'entrée de la chambre quand Mimi arriva et l'interrompit à nouveau. Elle lui parla, cette fois plus calmement. Lui, énervé, garda les lèvres serrées._

\- _Ce que je pense, c'est que tu te donnes un genre. Tu veux avoir l'air impressionnant, tu veux montrer que tu as du pouvoir sur les gens. Mais je suis sure qu'au fond tu n'es pas si méchant._

 _« Elle ne pouvait pas plus se tromper ! Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a à faire ! » Pensa-t-il. Car il était un mage noir en devenir. Un jour il règnerait sur le monde des sorciers. Et ce n'est pas une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle qui allait l'en empêcher … Pas vrai ?_

-o-o-

 _Tom se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Il était légèrement plus vieux, presque une année s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait essayé d'ouvrir la chambre ses secrets. Et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de lâcher le Basilic sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ce qui l'énervait fortement._

 _Il tournait machinalement les pages d'un livre à la recherche de quelque chose qui l'aiderait dans son projet de lutte contre la mort. C'était quelque chose qui l'obsédait. Qui l'avait toujours obsédé. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule…_

\- _Salut Tom ! Dit Mimi. Tu lis quoi ?!_

 _Surpris, le jeune homme ferma son livre d'un coup sec. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire._

 _« Pourquoi, après-tout ? Je m'en fiche qu'elle me trouve dangereux. De toute façon, elle va mourir bientôt. Ce sera elle ma première victime ! »_

 _Et à cette idée, quelque chose en lui se serra. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un passait au-dessus de son attitude toujours lointaine, de son regard noir qui, bien que séduisant, tenait à distance la plupart des gens. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis et cela ne lui manquait pas. L'amitié rendait faible._

 _Et pourtant, savoir que quelqu'un prêtait attention à lui lui faisait quelque chose._

 _« Forcément, se dit-il, il faut que les gens m'admirent pour mieux pouvoir les contrôler ! »_

 _Mais il y avait plus que ça, il le savait. Savoir que Mimi aimait venir le voir souvent lui faisait PLAISIR. Pourtant, c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et les Sang-de-Bourbes devaient mourir, n'est-ce pas ?_

-o-o-

 _6 mois de plus avaient passés et Tom se trouvait dans le jardin de l'école, près du lac, quand il entendit quelqu'un, une fille, crier. Il reconnut la voix de Mimi et se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

 _La jeune fille était en train de se faire emmerder par deux autres garçons qui s'amusaient à se rapprocher d'elle en lui suggérant des choses salaces._

 _Quand elle aperçut Tom, Mimi lui lança un regard suppliant pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Sans réfléchir, celui-ci se rua sur les deux garçons et leur lança son poing en pleine figure._

 _Alors que les deux acolytes partaient en courant, humiliés, Tom se figea. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il eut tellement envie d'aider Mimi ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'était-il battu à mains nues au lieu de se battre à la baguette, comme un vrai sorcier ?!_

\- _Merci, murmura Mimi en le regardant dans les yeux_

 _Les doutent du garçon disparurent immédiatement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait l'impression d'être … heureux._

-o-o-

 _Tom et Mimi étaient désormais en 6ème année. Ils se baladaient ensemble, main dans la main, autour du lac. Le garçon lança un regard à sa partenaire et souris._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda celle-ci ?_

\- _Tu es belle ! Répondit-il sans hésitation._

-o-o-

 _C'était la fin de leur 7ème année. Tom et Mimi s'apprêtaient à quitter Poudlard pour la dernière fois. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers son compagnon pour lui dire au revoir et se jeta à son cou._

\- _Je t'aime, Tom._

 _Celui-ci la regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :_

\- _Je t'aime aussi, Mimi._

-o-o-

Harry revint à lui doucement, comme sortant d'un rêve. Alors qu'il émergeait, toujours allongé sur le sol, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il avait vu. Il avait assisté à ce qui aurait pu être. A ce que Voldemort – ou plutôt Tom Jedusor - aurait pu devenir s'il avait trouvé l'amour. S'il était arrivé à peine plus tôt dans les toilettes ce jour-là et si, au lieu de tuer Mimi à l'aide du Basilic, il avait finalement appris à la connaître avant d'en tomber éperdument amoureux. Dumbledore l'avait toujours dit. C'était l'amour qui permettait aux gens de tenir. Et c'était ce qui avait toujours manqué à Voldemort.

Mais Harry se releva. Avec des « si » on pouvait refaire le monde. Mais des « si » resteront toujours des « si ». Le Miroir du Rised était désormais détruit et même s'il avait surement entrevu quelque chose à cause de sa destruction, ça ne serait jamais réel. Il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur sa vraie mission : trouver les Horcruxes, trouver comment les détruire, et tuer Voldemort.

Sur cette réflexion, le jeune homme sortit de la salle sur demande et la porte disparut.

-o-o-

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte invisible, un champ d'énergie incroyable commença à se créer. Le Miroir du Rised avait été fabriqué à partir d'un enchantement très puissant. Il ne pouvait pas être détruit par un simple bris de glace. Mais le pouvoir du miroir n'ayant plus de support auquel se rattaché, il tourbillonna un moment avant de se projeter sur le sol, créant, dans une explosion, un genre de portail, une brèche, qui s'ouvrait vers un autre monde. Un monde imaginaire qui n'était plus si imaginaire que cela.

Un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Et voilà la fin de du premier chapitre de "Un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé" qui peut aussi être vu comme un prologue. Il est là pour expliquer comment on en est arrivé là. C'est le seul chapitre qui sera écrit du point de vue de Harry.**

 **Comme dit tout en haut, je vous poste aujourd'hui 3 autres chapitres. Ensuite, j'essaierai de poster les chapitres au compte goute. D'abord pour me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite au fur et à mesure, et aussi parce que l'attente rend les choses meilleures ! (Comment ça je trouve des excuses bidons ?!)**

 **Laissez-moi vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait super plaisir !**


	2. Protego !

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre dans lequel on découvre nos deux personnages principaux qui vont se mettre dans le pétrin :)**

 **Je ne vais pas tergiverser ses heures (je l'ai déjà bien assez fait dans l'intro du chapitre précédent), donc je vais vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 2 : Protego !

 **HERMIONE**

Hermione Granger se réveilla de bonne humeur. La veille, ils avaient enfin mit la main sur quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à avancer dans leur lutte contre les Horcruxes. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt et qu'ils commençaient à désespérer. Ces livres, en plus de potentiellement pouvoir les aider, leur permettait de reprendre un peu espoir. De se dire qu'il y avait finalement peut-être une solution. Et c'était très bon pour le moral des troupes !

Ce matin, elle avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour étudier plus précisément le contenu de ces livres. Tous savaient qu'elle était la mieux placée pour trouver la perle rare au milieu des millions de lignes que contenaient les ouvrages, et elle ne voulait pas les faire attendre plus longtemps.

La jeune sorcière descendit dans la salle commune de Griffondor où elle y retrouva Harry et Ron qui s'étaient levés de bonne heure, eux aussi boostés par leur découverte de la veille. Dans leur chance, c'était un dimanche, et ils avaient ainsi tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour faire leurs recherches. Les garçons étaient en train de bavarder gaiement en parlant de tout et de rien quand elle les interrompit en lançant :

\- Bonjour les amis ! J'ai pas trop faim ce matin, je vais me promener, vous me rejoignez plus tard ?

Elle vit dans leurs yeux qu'ils avaient compris. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas parler de la salle sur demande en pleine salle commune, même si en principe la plupart des Griffondors étaient de leur côté dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Mais il ne fallait jamais être trop prudent. Certains élèves était tellement pipelettes qu'ils seraient capables de laisser échapper une remarque en présence d'ennemis sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais Harry la regarda d'un air entendu avant de répondre :

\- Très bien ! On te rejoint après avoir fait un tour rapide dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant avant de commencer à faire du sport.

Il dit cela sur un ton d'excuse mais Hermione balaya cela d'un regard. Ils avaient attendu plus d'un mois, ils pouvaient bien attendre une heure de plus. Mais elle se rendrait tout de même dans la salle sur demande immédiatement histoire de faire du repérage.

Après avoir pris congé de ses amis et avoir salué les quelques camarades de sa maison qui passaient par là, Hermione sortit derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle passa par le deuxième étage où se trouvaient les toilettes des filles, puis remonta discrètement les escaliers. Elle rasait les murs pour éviter de se faire remarquer, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait si elle se faisait surprendre par les Carrow. C'était Dimanche, en pleine journée, et elle était complètement dans son droit en se promenant dans les couloirs. Mais en raison de son ascendance, elle savait que les deux mangemorts ne manqueraient pas de lui faire subir un sort à la hauteur du dégout qu'ils avaient pour elle et pour son rang. Elle arriva finalement sans encombre dans le couloir du septième étage où se trouvait la salle sur demande. Harry lui avait expliqué la veille comment retrouver les livres qu'il avait cachés et c'est donc sans hésitation qu'elle commença ses allers-retours dans le couloir. Une fois la porte apparue, elle se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

-o-o-

 **DRAGO**

Non loin de là, Drago Malfoy s'était réveillé de bonne heure. Il avait déjeuné en vitesse dans la Grande Salle et était sorti faire un tour dans le parc à l'aurore. Il avait toujours été du matin. Le garçon adorait en effet ce moment de la journée où tout le monde dormait encore, où il pouvait s'abandonner à ses pensées sans être sans cesse interrompu par les autres élèves.

Il s'installa sous un grand arbre et s'assis confortablement. Les cours avaient recommencé depuis maintenant un mois et un certain malaise se développait de plus en plus en lui. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, il n'avait pas intérêt. Il aurait dû être heureux que ce taré de Dumbledore ait disparu, de voir que l'école était enfin dirigée par quelqu'un qui avait la même vision que lui et qui allait ramener l'ordre et l'honneur sur Poudlard. Et pourtant, il ressentait ce malaise au plus profond de lui.

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il savait que Dumbledore malgré son sale penchant pour les moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes, mettait un point d'honneur à s'assurer de l'épanouissement de ses élèves. Même lui, Drago, il avait tenté de l'aider, même si celui-ci avait toujours refusé son aide. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Dumbledore avait cru en lui. Même au moment où il avait menacé de le tuer, le vieil homme l'avait regardé dans les yeux et Drago y avait lu non pas de la peur, comme il aurait pensé, même pas une lueur de défi, mais une note de compassion. Il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas un tueur, alors même que celui-ci ne le savait pas encore. Et quand Drago s'en rendit compte, il ne put plus. Il réalisa à quel point cet homme qu'il avait toujours détesté croyait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer froidement comme il s'était apprêté à le faire.

Tout s'était alors passé très vite. Severus était apparu et avait fini le travail sous les yeux incrédules de Drago. Le jeune homme vit basculer son directeur par-dessus le balcon de la tour où ils se trouvaient et disparaître. Sur ce, son parrain le tira par le bras et ils prirent la fuite.

Il se rappelait la soirée qui avait suivi, la fête qui avait été organisée pour célébrer la mort du plus grand ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres. Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu, que le monde soit enfin dominé par quelqu'un qui connaissait la valeur du sang sorcier. Drago aurait dû être ravi que Severus soit devenu directeur de Poudlard. Les Carrow assuraient la protection des Sang-Purs tout en flagellant les quelques Sang-de-Bourbes qui avaient osé revenir à Poudlard.

Et pourtant, Drago savait bien que tout serait désormais différent. Avec la disparition de Dumbledore, ils avaient perdu leur liberté. Ils avaient perdu leur pouvoir de décision, la possibilité de choisir qui ils voulaient être. Pourtant ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème puisqu'il était censé avoir enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais ce malaise le tiraillait, grandissant de jour en jour, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Revenant à la réalité, le jeune homme se releva et décida de retourner au château. Il fallait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa famille et du seigneur des ténèbres. Une fois que la guerre serait finie, que l'Ordre du Phoenix serait réduit à néant, ils pourraient enfin être à la place qui devait être la leur.

En entrant dans le hall du château, Drago décida de ne pas retourner tout de suite dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il préférait se balader encore un peu dans le château avant de se confronter à ses camarades. Il avait besoin d'être encore un peu seul.

Il commença donc à monter les escaliers quand il aperçut une silhouette qui tentait visiblement de rester discrète. Intrigué, il entreprit de la suivre et reconnu rapidement la jeune fille qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. C'était cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger, et elle avait l'air bien pressée. Drago se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien trafiquer et décida donc de la suivre discrètement. La jeune fille sembla ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence et continua à grimper jusqu'au septième étage où elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle sur demande. Le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement le couloir où il avait passé de nombreuses heures l'année précédente pour réparer l'armoire à disparaître qui avait permis aux mangemorts de s'introduire dans le château.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses trois aller-retours, la porte apparu et Drago la vit s'introduire dans la salle sur demande. Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, le garçon plaça discrètement son pied dans l'entrebâillement afin de l'empêcher de se refermer complètement. La jeune fille ne s'en rendit pas compte et après avoir attendu une petite minute, le jeune homme entra à sa suite dans la salle sur demande.

-o-o-

 **HERMIONE**

Hermione se retrouva face à une salle pleine de babioles et se fit la réflexion qu'un sort de Failamalle ne serait pas de trop pour ranger un peu la pièce. Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça et elle se retint donc de faire quoi que ce soit pour le désordre, préférant exécuter le sort de Trace qu'Harry lui avait montré. Immédiatement après avoir lancé le sort, un point lumineux apparut à l'autre bout de la pièce, traversant même les objets qui se trouvaient sur son passage, indiquant où elle devait aller pour retrouver les livres.

La jeune fille avança donc d'un pas décidé vers le point lumineux quand son regard fut attiré sur son côté gauche par une lumière étrange. Elle se tourna donc en direction de celle-ci et aperçu quelque chose qui la laissa clouée sur place. Sur le sol étaient éparpillés un nombre incalculable de bouts de verre qui semblaient former un cercle de la taille d'un anneau de Quidditch. En son centre, se trouvait une étrange forme mouvante, ondulant comme une marre d'eau claire, et à travers laquelle Hermione croyait distinguer des silhouettes.

Interloquée par ce qu'elle voyait, la sorcière n'entendit par le jeune homme qui s'approcha derrière elle et sursauta lorsque celui-ci lui adressa la parole d'une voix provocatrice.

\- Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore ? Tu tentes de fabriquer une potion pour changer la tignasse que tu as sur la tête ? Ou peut-être que tu nous fais un filtre d'amour pour que Weasley tombe amoureux de toi ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est tellement désespéré que ça n'aura aucun mal à fonctionner !

Hermione se retourna d'un coup et sortir sa baguette pour faire face à Malfoy qui la regardait avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? Lança-t-elle, se demandant comment elle avait pu ne pas l'entendre entrer.

\- Je te retourne la question, répondit celui-ci. Je ne suis pas sûre que les Carrow soient très cléments en apprenant qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe prépare des potions en cachette dans le château. Je devrais aller les prévenir d'ailleurs !

Il fit mine de retourner vers la porte d'entrée quand la jeune fille l'interrompit.

\- Non, attends !

Elle chercha un moyen de le retenir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il prévienne quelqu'un sinon ils étaient perdus. Elle pensa avec tension à ses deux amis qui devaient la rejoindre d'un moment à l'autre et opta pour l'option temporisation.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as tellement peur de moi que tu dois aller chercher tes deux protecteurs ?! Aller Malfoy, je te croyais plus téméraire que ça !

Les yeux du Serpentard s'obscurcirent tout à coup et la jeune fille se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix. Il pouvait à tout moment lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable. C'était un mangemort maintenant. Pourtant Harry lui avait décrit la scène qui s'était déroulée à la fin de l'année précédente, juste avant la mort de Dumbledore. Elle savait que Malfoy avait abaissé sa baguette au moment fatidique. Il n'avait pas osé le tuer.

« Surement un moment de faiblesse, pensa-t-elle, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux ! »

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Granger ! Et détrompe toi, ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi qui va me faire peur. Je trouve simplement bien plus drôle de les voir te torturer. Quoi que je pourrais bien le faire moi-même !

A ces mots il fit un pas en avant, baguette tendue vers la jeune fille qui se crispa. Bien que meilleure dans la théorie des sortilèges, elle n'avait jamais été du niveau de Harry dans les duels. Mais elle avait énormément progressé ces dernières années avec l'armée de Dumbledore et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Au moment où il agita sa baguette, elle cria :

\- Protego !

Le « Stupéfix » que Malfoy lui lança ricocha sur le bouclier qu'elle venait de créer et alla terminer sa course sur une pile d'objets à sa droite qui s'écroula dans un fracas. Entrant dans une colère noire, le Serpentard se rua sur la jeune fille, bien décidé à lui faire payer son affront, barrière de protection ou non.

Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque physique, Hermione prit peur et recula par réflexe. Son pied gauche se retrouva au milieu du tas de verre qui se trouvait derrière elle, mais quand elle fit un pas supplémentaire, son pied droit se retrouva dans le vide créé par la brèche. Elle trébucha et, tentant de se rattraper tant bien que mal, agrippa le col de la robe de sorcier de Malfoy qui se trouvait maintenant tout prêt d'elle.

Les deux jeunes gens n'ayant plus de prise pour se rattraper tombèrent donc ensemble, dans un même mouvement, et traversèrent la brèche avant de tomber dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'eau. Hermione avala de travers une gorgée de cette « eau » et se sentit sombrer. Et alors qu'elle pensait se noyer, le liquide disparut et elle se retrouva allongée sur un lit, totalement sèche. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle, incrédule. Malfoy avait disparu et elle reconnut immédiatement l'endroit où elle se trouvait : elle était dans sa chambre, chez ses parents.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue !**

 **Pour l'instant, j'ai prévu d'écrire 16 (voir 17) chapitres, mais il n'est pas exclu que j'en rajoute quelques-uns par ci par là en fonction de l'inspiration du moment.**

 **Sans vouloir me répéter ... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur cette introduction :D**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé

**Voici le troisième chapitre de "Un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé".**

 **Dans celui-ci, nous commençons à découvrir le monde sans Voldemort. On y va doucement hein, je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler d'un seul coup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 3 : Un monde où Voldemort n'a jamais existé

 **HERMIONE**

Hermione se leva et contempla la chambre qui avait été la sienne pendant des années. Son lit disposé dans le coin droit de la pièce était bordé par des draps rouges et or qui lui avaient été offerts par ses parents au début de sa première année à Poudlard, alors qu'elle ne cessait de leur répéter que le rouge et l'or étaient les plus belles couleurs du monde. Sur la gauche se trouvait un petit bureau qui était entouré d'une multitude d'étagères où elle avait disposé un nombre incalculables de livres de magie qu'elle lisait pour se distraire le soir. Elle reconnut également ses rideaux en voilage blanc qui décoraient la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait sur le mur opposé ainsi que le papier peint couleur crème qui tapissait sa chambre depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle avait pourtant jeté un sort d'amnésie à ses parents juste avant la reprise des cours afin qu'ils l'oublient, vendent la maison et s'éloignent au maximum de la menace de Voldemort. De plus, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Sa chambre était quasiment identique à ce qu'elle avait toujours été mais quelques détails venaient la troubler. A commencer par la photo qu'elle distinguait sur le bord de son bureau. Lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, elle poussa un cri de surprise et se saisit du cadre pour l'approcher et le regarder de plus prêt.

Elle connaissait bien cette photo, c'était celle qu'ils avaient prise, Harry Ron et lui, au cours de leur troisième année dans l'un des magasins de pré-au-lard. Cependant, sur la photo qu'elle tenait entre les mains, ils n'étaient plus trois mais quatre. A gauche d'Hermione, tout sourire, se tenait Drago Malfoy. Les quatre jeunes se regardaient chacun leur tour et éclataient de rire à intervalle régulier. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient amis …

« Ce n'est pas possible, se dit-elle, ce doit être un piège, quelque chose comme ça ! »

Elle commençait à se demander si Malfoy n'avait pas finalement réussi à lui lancer un sort dans la salle sur demande. S'il n'avait pas provoqué les hallucinations dont elle était victime. Elle avait déjà entendu dire que certaines personnes dans le coma avaient tendance à s'inventer une vie parallèle pendant cette période. Si ça se trouvait, il avait réussi à l'atteindre et elle gisait actuellement sur le sol de la salle sur demande, inconsciente.

La jeune fille reposa la photo, tremblante, et se décida à descendre en bas, voir ce qui se passait. De toute façon, si elle était dans le coma, autant s'occuper en attendant, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

Hermione entrepris donc de descendre les escaliers qui menaient aux pièces à vivre tout en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Quelle que soit la raison de sa présence ici, cela ne servirait à rien de céder à la panique. Une fois en bas, elle se dirigea vers le salon d'où provenaient des bruits indiquant que quelqu'un se trouvait là. Elle s'approcha avec précaution mais se retrouva rapidement face à face avec son père et sa mère, tout sourire, qui entreprenaient visiblement de mettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son père pris la parole :

\- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

L'intéressée le regarda d'abord sans répondre, puis décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, au moins le temps de comprendre un peu mieux la situation.

\- Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman ! Très bien, je meurs de faim !

Malgré le ton léger qu'elle s'était forcée à mettre dans sa voix, la jeune fille n'en menait pas large. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose clochait vraiment.

\- Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuné dans la cuisine, répondit sa mère sans abandonner son sourire. Tiens au fait, j'ai toujours du mal à savoir d'où ça vient à chaque fois, mais il est là depuis une bonne heure !

Elle désigna un point sur sa gauche. Et quand Hermione tourna la tête, elle reconnut immédiatement Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, qui attendait patiemment sur la table du salon. La jeune fille se jeta sur le petit bout de papier qui était accroché à la patte droite de l'oiseau. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait, c'était bien Harry.

Alors que ses parents quittaient le salon pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité pour lire son message, Hermione déplia ce dernier avec rapidité. Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

« Bonjour Hermione,

Je compte organiser une petite fête chez moi vendredi, ça nous permettrait de tous se revoir et de fêter la fin des vacances d'été comme il se doit.

Retrouve moi vers 10h sur le réseau de cheminette, ça sera plus simple pour s'organiser !

Ton ami,

Harry »

Hermione resta interdite, relisant plusieurs fois le bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre les doigts. Comment ça « la fin des vacances d'été » ? Les cours avaient repris depuis déjà un mois, on était donc au début du mois d'octobre. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand Harry organisait-il des fêtes « chez lui » ? Elle aurait été étonnée que sa tante et son oncle acceptent qu'il fasse venir une multitude de sorciers dans leur maison.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui se trouvait au-dessus de la télévision. Il était quasiment 10h, elle allait donc pouvoir avoir quelques explications. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cheminée et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle gardait précieusement ici pour communiquer avec ses amis pendant les vacances. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une poignée de poudre quand les cendres froides s'embrasèrent et le visage de Harry apparut à travers les flammes. Elle reposa la poignée de poudre qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main droite et s'assis devant la cheminée.

\- Salut Hermione ! Lança Harry d'un air enjoué.

« Plus enjoué que d'habitude », ne pût-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. En effet, cela faisait malheureusement bien longtemps que son ami n'avait plus été insouciant. Et cela se ressentait habituellement dans sa voix. Même dans leurs moments de détente, on pouvait déceler dans son attitude le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis le jour où Dumbledore lui avait parlé de la prophétie.

\- Salut Harry, répondit-elle. Ça a l'air d'aller, tu as l'air en forme !

\- Super ! Répondit celui-ci. Pas trop envie de reprendre les cours, mais j'ai quand même hâte de tous vous revoir alors bon …

Encore un autre point qui interloqua Hermione. Harry avait toujours affirmé que la période des vacances d'été était un calvaire pour lui. Il ne se sentait à sa place que dans le monde des sorciers et passer deux mois en compagnie des Dursley qui le réprimaient n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Bref, repris son ami, Tu as eu mon message ? J'organise une fête ce vendredi – donc demain – pour la fin des vacances. Tu seras là ? Ron et Ginny ont déjà accepté et je n'ai pas encore vu Drago mais il n'y a pas de raison qu'il refuse. Tu sais comme moi comment son père peut être lourd, il sera content de s'en débarrasser plus tôt que prévu ! Du coup je t'explique le plan : chacun amène quelque chose. Ron et Ginny amènent l'entrée – sa mère fait des super canapés -, moi je fais le plat ….

Hermione n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Harry parlait à toute vitesse, mais elle avait eu le temps de noter ce qu'il avait dit. « Drago » était invité, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Drago Malfoy. Mais depuis quand l'appelait-il « Drago » ? Et depuis quand l'invitait-il à ses fêtes ?! C'était son pire ennemi depuis la première année. Et quand bien même, Malfoy n'accepterait jamais de se rendre chez des Moldus pour faire la fête. Ce dernier point lui rappela quelque chose. Elle interrompit Harry qui était en train de lui expliquer qu'il proposait de décorer la pièce sur le thème de Poudlard, pour lui demander :

\- Au fait, Harry, comment as-tu fait pour que les Dursley acceptent que tu fasses venir autant de sorciers chez eux ?

Celui-ci la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Euh … Hermione. Pourquoi ma tante et mon oncle devraient-ils avoir leur mot à dire là-dedans ? Je suis même surpris que tu te rappelles leur nom, j'ai dû en parler une fois en 6 ans… Enfin ils sont odieux, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils viendraient fourrer leur nez dans nos affaires. Après tout, moins ils nous voient, mieux ils se portent !

Il avait dit ça sur le ton léger de la rigolade, totalement dénué d'animosité, ce qui étonna Hermione. Ces gens lui avaient fait vivre un calvaire depuis des années et il arrivait à en parler comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Et Harry, je sais que tu penses bien faire, mais tu ne penses pas qu'avec la menace de Voldemort, c'est un peu dangereux de faire ce genre de rassemblement sans protection ?

Harry la regarda bizarrement, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

\- Volde-quoi ? Hermione, tu es bizarre aujourd'hui, tu racontes n'importe quoi …

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux puis se figea. Elle commençait à recoller les morceaux. Ses parents qui n'avaient plus d'amnésie, Harry qui semblait ne pas avoir vécu chez les Dursley, son insouciance qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu, Malfoy qui, visiblement, était leur ami. Et enfin, Harry qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de Voldemort !

\- Harry … demanda Hermione avec précaution. Tu peux me donner ton adresse s'il te plait ?

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de lui répondre :

\- Mais enfin Hermione, c'est toujours 15 rue du Chaudron, à Godric's Hollow, là où je vis depuis que je suis né. Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va ?

En effet, la jeune fille devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Elle se sentait vaciller. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait deviné. Elle ne savait pas comment tout ça était arrivé, mais elle se retrouvait désormais dans un genre de monde parallèle. Un monde ou tout semblait différent, où les parents de Harry étaient en vie, et où Voldemort n'existait pas.

Hermione pris congé de Harry après lui avoir assuré que oui, elle viendrait à sa fête le lendemain, puis s'assit sur le canapé juste à côté, accusant le coup. Elle se força à réfléchir de manière logique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait juste avant d'atterrir ici ? Elle était dans la salle sur demande. Avec Drago Malfoy qui la menaçait de sa baguette. Il lui avait sauté dessus et ils étaient tous les deux tombés dans … comment pouvait-elle appeler ça ? C'était un genre de liquide coloré qui semblait tourner sur lui-même.

Elle se rappela alors de ce que lui avait raconté Harry la veille, juste après être revenu de la salle sur demande. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait retrouvé le Miroir du Rised. Qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le contempler une fois de plus. Il avait fini par le briser et avait alors entrevu ce qu'aurait été le monde si Voldemort n'avait pas existé. Ou plutôt, COMMENT Voldemort aurait pu ne pas exister. Il lui en avait parlé car cela l'avait profondément bouleversé. Il avait entrevu une possibilité que tout aille bien, sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Il lui avait expliqué comment le destin ne tenait qu'à un fil, à une seconde près. Comment le fait de trouver l'amour aurait pu transformer Tom Jedusor.

Hermione couru en direction de sa chambre, passant sans s'arrêter devant ses parents incrédules qui revenaient voir ce qu'elle faisait. Une fois dans son antre, elle ouvrit tous les livres qu'elle avait à portée de main afin de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur un livre intitulé « Histoire des grands enchantements à travers les âges ». Elle l'ouvrit prestement et ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un chapitre intitulé « L'enchantement du Rised – Entre le rêve et la réalité ».

Elle parcouru les premiers paragraphes du chapitre et compris instantanément ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Si le support auquel l'enchantement du Rised est rattaché est brisé sans qu'un contre sort n'ait été lancé, le monde de rêve créé par le Rised ne disparaitra pas complètement et une brèche sera créée, permettant le passage entre les deux mondes. »

Voilà, elle avait sa confirmation. Elle était arrivée ici en passant par la brèche créée par la destruction du Miroir du Rised. Mais si c'était vrai, alors … Malfoy devait lui aussi être prisonnier de ce monde !

-o-o-

 **DRAGO**

Drago se trouvait dans le manoir des Malfoy, allongé sur son lit. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, mais il trouvait quelque chose de rassurant à avoir atterris dans ce lieu familier. Il se souvint cependant que depuis quelques temps, le manoir avait été réquisitionné par le seigneur des ténèbres pour en faire son quartier général. Il n'était donc plus rare de voir des mangemorts vagabonder dans les couloirs qui constituaient anciennement son refuge. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, la compagnie des autres mangemorts était toujours une épreuve pour le jeune homme. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance et savait qu'à tout faux pas, l'un deux pouvait informer le seigneur des ténèbres et jeter l'opprobre sur sa famille, qui avait déjà perdu de nombreux rangs dans l'estime de celui-ci.

Il se résolu cependant à se lever pour aller voir ce qui se tramait. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait là et comptait bien le découvrir. Il se dirigea donc vers la pièce à vivre et tomba sur sa mère. Narcissa Malfoy, d'habitude si sobre, portait un inhabituel manteau aux couleurs vives ainsi qu'un foulard rose pâle. Elle avait les cheveux redressés sur l'arrière de son crane avec un chignon propre qui lui donnait un air à la fois sérieux et classe. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Drago se rappelait de sa mère. Son regard était pétillant et elle regardait son fils avec un grand sourire, bien loin du regard triste qu'elle arborait depuis l'année dernière. Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux, incrédule :

\- Maman ?

Celle-ci, sans cesser de sourire, lui répondit d'une voix dynamique qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Bonjour Drago, bien dormi ?

\- Ou...Oui, balbutia l'intéressé. Ca va maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais habillée comme ça ?

Sa mère le regarda, légèrement blessée.

\- Quoi, ça ne me va pas ? Je savais bien que le rose était une mauvaise idée … C'est qu'il y a la soirée de Bella ce soir et…

\- Non non, ça te va très bien c'est juste que … Il hésita avant de se rétracter. Tu es très belle.

Narcissa sourit à son fils, qui lui la regardait toujours incrédule.

\- Merci Drago ! Je te laisse, je vais chez Bella voir si je peux les aider à organiser. Ton père t'attend dans la cuisine, si tu veux déjeuner.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir sans dire un mot. Il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, mais il en ressentait une certaine satisfaction. Cette satisfaction qui l'avait empêché de gâcher le plaisir visible de sa mère. Sa mère qui n'avait pas souri depuis si longtemps, qui avait tant souffert de la situation de son mari, de la nouvelle situation dans laquelle Drago se trouvait depuis un an. Elle avait toujours pris sur elle pour protéger sa famille et la voir ainsi, heureuse, rendait son fils heureux à son tour. Malgré tout, celui-ci ne comprenait pas tout. Il fallait qu'il aille voir son père, il saurait surement lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

Drago se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et vit son père qui s'attelait à préparer le petit déjeuner – ou plus exactement à servir les plats que leur elfe de maison avait préparés. Lorsqu'il entendit son fils entrer, il se retourna et Drago fut frappé par son apparence. Lui aussi semblait transformé, les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis des années avaient disparues, et il semblait jovial, adjectif qui habituellement ne s'appliquait pas à Lucius Malfoy.

Ce dernier fit signe à Drago de s'assoir et celui-ci obtempéra. Son père s'assit face à lui après avoir déposé des pancakes sur la table et le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps de passer aux questions.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Son père le regarda sans comprendre.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De maman, de … tout ça.

Il montra le petit déjeuner disposé devant lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas déjeuné en famille. Désormais, quand il n'était pas en entrevue avec des mangemorts, son père passait habituellement tout son temps dans son bureau à traiter des affaires pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Voyant que son père ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il ajouta :

\- Tu n'as pas une affaire à traiter pour le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Lucius fit une tête bizarre et Drago remarqua bien qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres … Chuchota Lucius pour lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler de quelque chose. Ça ne me dit rien… C'est un pseudo que s'est donné quelqu'un ? C'est assez spécial il faut dire …

Drago regarda son père comme s'il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il allait lui poser une nouvelle question quand on tapa sur la vitre de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, le jeune homme vit une magnifique chouette blanche qui tentait d'attirer son attention. Un morceau de papier était habillement ficelé à sa patte droite et elle attendait impatiemment que son destinataire lui ouvre. Interloqué, celui-ci s'exécuta et se saisit du message. Aussitôt, la chouette repris son envole et disparut.

Alors qu'il commençait à déplier le message, son père lança :

\- C'est la chouette de Harry non ? Il va bien ?

Drago sursauta en entendant son père prononcer ce nom d'une voix égale. « Harry » ? Et depuis quand voulait-il des nouvelles du plus grand ennemi de son fils ? Du plus grand ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais tout était étrange aujourd'hui, alors il finit par se dire qu'il chercherait à comprendre plus tard. Il finit d'ouvrir le message et lu ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour Drago,

Je compte organiser une petite fête chez moi vendredi, ça nous permettrait de tous se revoir et de fêter la fin des vacances d'été comme il se doit.

Retrouve moi vers 10h30 sur le réseau de cheminette, ça sera plus simple pour s'organiser !

Ton ami,

Harry »

Après avoir relu le papier quatre ou cinq fois, Drago dû se rendre à l'évidence, il avait bien lu. « Ton ami, Harry », qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Potter organisait une fête pour la fin de l'été et il l'invitait ?! Attendez une minute, comment ça « pour la fin de l'été » ? L'été était terminé depuis un bon moment déjà …

Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien. Sous le regard interrogateur de son père qui voyait bien que quelque chose était étrange, il retourna dans le salon juste au moment où la cheminé s'enflamma, laissant apparaître le visage de Potter au milieu des flammes. Celui-ci souriait, comme s'il était content de le voir. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Drago se rua sur son pire ennemi et lui lança :

\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de fête ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles Drago ? J'aimerais que tu me respecte un peu, je ne suis pas ton pote !

Potter hésita devant l'agressivité de son interlocuteur.

\- Drago ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un problème avec ton père parce que je vous ai invités tous les deux à ma fête. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas que tu sois ami avec Hermione, mais tu m'avais dit que tu avais réussi un peu à le tempérer et qu'il commençait à accepter la chose.

Ami avec Granger ?! Non mais il en avait de bonnes ! Jamais au grand jamais il ne pourrait être ami avec cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe, qui en plus d'être impure, était une parfaite idiote doublée d'une je-sais-tout insupportable. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû en finir avec elle tout à l'heure !

Tout à l'heure… il se rappela alors ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il avait tenté de se jeter sur Granger et ils avaient tous les deux basculé sans que le jeune homme comprenne ce qui se passait. Il savait juste que quelques instant plus tard il avait atterris ici et que depuis, tout était très étrange.

Il regarda Potter qui attendait une réaction de sa part et se fit violence pour ne pas lui lancer une insulte acerbe en pleine figure.

\- Oui Potter… je veux dire… Harry.

Il prononça son prénom comme s'il cela lui arrachait la gorge.

\- Je viendrai à ta fête, pas de problème. Sur ce, je te laisse, il faut que je parle… euh… que j'en parle à ma mère. A plus !

Et il sortit du champ de vision de la cheminée le temps que Potter disparaisse. Puis le jeune homme attrapa une feuille de parchemin et une plume avant d'écrire ces mots :

« Granger, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Il alla chercher le hibou grand-duc qui appartenait à sa famille et lui confia le mot. Le hibou décolla et Drago le regarda disparaitre en réfléchissant. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait ici, c'était Granger. Même si le simple fait de l'admettre lui coûtait beaucoup, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Mais à peine l'oiseau eût-il disparût qu'un autre apparût, se dirigeant vers lui. Le hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Drago se saisit du message qu'il transportait. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et le lu :

« Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Ainsi, elle était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui. Quelque chose s'était passé dans la salle sur demande et ils étaient les deux seuls à en être conscients. Il se résolu donc à se reposter devant la cheminée au moment où le visage de Granger apparût au milieu des flammes. Celle-ci semblait aussi déboussolée que lui et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas être en totale incompréhension, comme il l'était en ce moment même. Elle était surement responsable de ce qui arrivait. A tous les coups, elle avait réussi à lui lancer un sort au moment où il se jetait sur elle et ça s'était retournée contre elle.

\- Salut Granger, lança-t-il d'une voix méprisante. Je peux savoir ce que tu as fabriqué !

La jeune fille le regarda fixement, ne sachant visiblement pas comment lui répondre. Il la fixa également, satisfait de l'effet d'inconfort qu'il lui procurait.

\- Malfoy je… nous…

\- Embraye Granger, j'ai pas tout mon temps.

Elle le regarda avec un air interdit.

\- En fait si. Enfin… Disons que nous sommes coincés dans un monde parallèle.

Drago la regarda, cherchant un regard moqueur qu'il ne parvint pas à détecter. Elle se moquait forcément de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, reprit-elle en répondant à ses pensées. Dans la salle sur demande, on est tombé dans une brèche. Une brèche qui avait été créée par la destruction du Miroir du Rised…

Le jeune homme accusa le coup. Il avait entendu parler de ce miroir et de l'enchantement qui l'avait créé. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait lui-même tenté de s'en emparer pour permettre d'influencer le monde à sa manière mais Dumbledore l'avait résolument caché et il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Il savait ce qui pouvait se produire si on le brisait sans l'aide de la magie.

\- Tu veux dire que …

Granger acquiesça.

\- Oui, dit-elle, on est coincés dans un monde imaginaire. En fait, c'est Harry qui a détruit le miroir par accident. Donc on est coincés dans le monde créé par Harry.

\- Super, marmonna le serpentard, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Et alors quoi ? Ici Potter est devenu Ministre de la Magie ? Il domine le monde des sorciers, quelque chose comme ça ?

Le silence se fit alors que Granger tentait visiblement de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer dans quel monde ils étaient tombés.

\- Disons qu'on est dans un monde … sans Voldemort, un monde où il n'aurait même pas existé.

Après avoir tressaillit en entendant ce nom, Malfoy tomba de haut. Un monde où le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pas existé ? Ca semblait cohérent. Cela expliquait pourquoi sa famille semblait beaucoup plus joviale que d'habitude. Mais ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que ce soit ce dont Potter rêvait. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il se complaisait parfaitement au centre des attentions. Lui, l'élu, que tout le monde aimait. Or, sans le seigneur des ténèbres, Potter n'était plus rien.

Et lui, Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Il releva doucement la manche de son bras droit et remarqua que la marque des ténèbres n'était en effet plus présente. Cela lui fit un effet étrange. Pas qu'il eut toujours rêvé de porter la marque des ténèbres, mais bien qu'il ait plus ou moins été forcé à devenir un mangemort, cela résumait sa vie depuis presque de 2 ans. Il se sentit soudain perdu. Et en même temps, quelque chose en lui remua, il voyait devant lui un ensemble de possibilités qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à voir auparavant. Il se voyait employé au ministère, ou encore professeur de potions – il avait toujours aimé les potions. Il se voyait également fonder une famille, avoir des enfants, toutes ces choses qu'il s'était refusé d'imaginer dans sa condition, vu l'avenir incertain qu'il leur offrirait.

Puis, le jeune homme coupa court à ses divagations. Ce n'était pas la réalité ! Seulement un monde parallèle. La réalité n'avait pas changé et il allait bien devoir y retourner un jour ou l'autre… Cette pensée le rendit triste malgré lui et cela dû se voir sur son visage car Granger lança d'une voix agressive :

\- Eh ouais Malfoy, je sais que ça ne te plait pas que ton Voldy soit pas là ! Mais pour l'instant il me semble qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas Granger, répondit-il sur le même ton. J'aimerais te rappeler que c'est TA faute si on est dans cette situation !

\- MA FAUTE ?! Tu rigoles j'espère ? Qui est-ce qui m'a menacée, qui est-ce qui a tenté de me lancer un sort ? Tout ça est ENTIEREMENT ta faute Malfoy !

Ils continuèrent pendant quelques minutes à se lancer des insanités puis, à court d'imagination, ils se calmèrent petit à petit. Granger, diplomate, tenta de calmer les choses :

\- Bon, je pense que de toute façon s'énerver ne servira à rien. Harry nous a invités à sa fête, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on joue le jeu au moins pour l'instant. Le temps de trouver une solution pour retourner dans le monde réel.

C'était vrai, Potter était censé être son ami. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu devenir ami, même dans un monde comme celui-ci, Drago acquiesça à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille, conscient que de toute façon, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

\- Ça marche Granger. On se voit demain chez Potter. Mais ne compte pas trop sur le fait qu'on deviendra amis, je ne fais ça que pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi plus vite.

\- Je n'y comptais pas Malfoy, répondit-elle sur un ton morne.

Et elle disparut derrière les flammes. Drago s'assit alors sur le fauteuil qui, bien heureusement, se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il accusait le coup de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Serait-il possible de retourner dans le monde réel un jour ? Bien qu'il ait eu connaissance de l'enchantement, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose qui permettrait de l'annuler. Et le pire, c'est qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir réellement envie.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Et voilà ! Alors, est-ce que ça correspond à peu près à ce que vous aviez imaginé ?**

 **Bon, d'accord, pour l'instant on n'a pas beaucoup d'info mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra. Le plus gros changement, pour l'instant, c'est la famille Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ils sont crédibles ? :P**

 **Tout de suite le chapitre 4 et la fête chez Harry ! Comment pensez-vous que Drago va se comporter en présence de ses pires ennemis ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me donner votre avis et/ou vos prédictions pour les futurs chapitres !**


	4. Chez les Potter

**Nous voilà rendus au 4ème et dernier chapitre de la journée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 4 : Chez les Potter

 **HERMIONE**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en douceur. Elle sentit le soleil effleurer le côté droit de son visage et ne se résolu à ouvrir les yeux qu'au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle reconnut le lieu où elle était et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle avait passé une soirée extraordinaire en compagnie de ses parents. Bien que ceux-ci n'aient pas beaucoup changé entre le monde réel et celui-ci, la jeune fille, elle, savourait ces quelques moments volés. Elle savait que si elle parvenait à rentrer chez elle, elle ne reverrait surement jamais ses parents. Et que même si elle les revoyait, ces derniers ne se rappelleraient pas d'elle.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter et à jouer à des jeux de sociétés. Hermione avait pris plaisir à redécouvrir ces jeux moldus qu'elle avait délaissés depuis plusieurs années – bien qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement certains jeux sorciers, comme les échecs... Elle s'était laissée aller à l'insouciance le temps d'une soirée et elle devait avouer que cela lui avait fait du bien.

Malgré elle, la jeune sorcière pensa à Malfoy. Cela devait être encore plus bizarre pour lui, qui vivait au milieu des sorciers. Ses parents à elle n'avaient rien de différent, ils semblaient seulement moins inquiets pour elle que d'habitude. Elle avait d'ailleurs réalisé grâce à cela que ses parents n'avaient jamais été dupes. Qu'ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte que leur fille n'était plus aussi insouciante qu'avant. Mais ils s'étaient toujours gardés de le lui faire remarquer, et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Mais les parents de Malfoy, comment pouvaient-ils bien être sans l'influence de Voldemort ? Eux qui avaient tout gagné puis tout perdu au cours du règne de celui-ci. Curieusement, c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait aimé savoir.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait se préparer pour se rendre chez les Potter en vue de la fête organisée par Harry. Elle trouvait tellement étrange de pouvoir dire « les Potter ». Et en même temps, elle pensa à Harry, au vrai Harry, celui de son monde. Celui-ci aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir prononcer ces quelques mots. Et rien que pour ça, la jeune fille se disait qu'elle devait y aller. Elle devait se rendre chez lui, et lui raconter à son retour à quel point – elle en était sûre – ses parents étaient géniaux. Et puis de toute façon, monde parallèle ou non, elle allait revoir ses meilleurs amis, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien. Même si pour cela il fallait supporter la présence de Malfoy.

Décidée, elle se leva et se prépara rapidement pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore debout. Elle en profita donc pour se détendre un peu et s'imbiber une dernière fois du lieu. Elle ne savait pas si et quand elle reviendrait ici. Après un dernier regard sur le salon, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de rentrer entièrement dans la cheminée. Elle leva le bras et, lançant la poignée de poudre qu'elle tenait à la main, elle s'exclama :

\- 15 rue du Chaudron, Godric's Hollow !

Puis elle disparut.

-o-o-

 **DRAGO**

Drago, lui, n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait passé la soirée à se poser tout plein de questions existentielles et ne savait plus trop où il en était. Son père l'avait rapidement rejoint dans le salon et ils avaient passé une soirée père/fils comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Ils avaient bu un verre tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, riant même de temps en temps – chose qui étonna Drago venant de son père. Le jeune homme se rendit compte pleinement de la différence de point de vue entre le Lucius Malfoy du monde réel et celui-ci. Ici, son père avait toujours le même point de vue sur les né-moldus, mais il avait finit pas se forcer à ne pas les appeler « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Il avait même été surpris de voir l'étonnement dans son regard lorsque lui-même avait prononcé cette expression.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit de ne plus dire ça ? Avait-il demandé.

Drago l'avait regardé sans comprendre avant de se rappeler qu'il étant censé être ami avec cette … Granger. Il s'était donc repris, comme s'il venait de dire une blague :

\- Si, bien sûr, c'était pour rire.

Puis s'en était suivit une tirade de la part de son père, comme quoi il n'avait pas été ravis quand il avait appris qu'il était ami avec « Hermione », mais qu'il se rendait compte que ses amis le rendaient heureux et que c'était ce qui comptait, au fond. Que c'était à lui de choisir sa vie, et qu'il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu.

Le jeune homme n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il ne reconnaissait plus son père. Si on lui avait raconté ce qui venait de se passer, il aurait ri un bon coup avant de répliquer qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on se fiche de lui. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait apprécié comme jamais ce moment. Dans sa famille, Drago n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de décider ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie et il avait toujours eu un destin tout tracé. Et plus que cela, son père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était fier de lui. Le jeune homme se surpris même à penser, tout de même avec une certaine ironie, que cela valait presque le coup d'être ami avec Potter et sa troupe pour recevoir ce genre de remarque paternelle.

Bref, Drago avait passé une super soirée et il ne s'en remettait pas. En quelques heures à peine, il avait réussi à se rendre compte que sa situation dans le monde réel ne lui convenait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Même s'il avait tout sauf envie de revoir Potter, et encore moins Granger qui allait l'exaspérer avec ses théories toute la journée, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas rester se cacher ici pour éviter d'avoir à retourner dans le monde réel. Et pourtant, le jeune homme n'était pas bête. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans un monde virtuel à tout jamais. Il connaissait assez bien la magie pour savoir qu'à un moment, ce monde qui n'était pas le siens le rejetterai. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Et il devait retrouver Granger pour qu'ils trouvent une solution ensemble.

Le serpentard se leva donc et entrepris de se préparer pour ce qui risquait d'être l'une des journées les plus pénibles de toute sa vie. Non seulement il allait devoir se coltiner la compagnie des griffondors toute la journée, mais en plus, il allait devoir faire semblant d'y prendre du plaisir. Et rien que d'y penser, il en avait des hauts le cœur.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans le salon, sa mère était déjà là et lui souris quand elle le vit arriver. Elle avait quitté ses habits de soirée mais était toujours aussi étincelante. Rien n'était plus différent de la Narcissa Malfoy qu'il connaissait que la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Et pourtant, celle-ci s'approcha de son fils et l'étreignis avant de lui demander s'il avait bien dormi. Drago répondit par une banalité et termina de préparer ses affaires.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui maman, j'ai une fête chez Pot… chez Harry. On profite de la fin des vacances.

Sa mère acquiesça avec un sourire.

\- On ne te revoit pas avant la rentrée alors ? Profite bien de tes derniers jours de vacances et passe une bonne rentrée. Penses à nous écrire hein !

Elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et déposa un baisé sur la joue de son fils qui ne sut comment réagir face à tant de proximité. Pour se donner une contenance, il railla :

\- Ca va maman, je ne vais pas m'envoler.

Celle-ci s'écarta avec un sourire et le laissa partir. Drago entra dans la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre avant de déclarer :

\- 15 rue du Chaudron, Godric's Hollow !

Puis il disparut.

-o-o-

 **HERMIONE**

Hermione réapparut dans ce qui semblait être le salon des Potter. Tout dans cette pièce était chaleureux, de la couleur bois des meubles jusqu'à la couleur des rideaux, d'un rouge éclatants. La pièce était décorée avec gout et un grand canapé trônait au centre de la pièce, invitant à s'assoir. Lorsqu'elle détailla un peu plus ce qu'elle voyait, la jeune fille aperçu de nombreux cadres disposés dans tous les coins. On y voyait Harry, à différents stades de sa vie. Parfois seul, parfois en compagnie de ses parents. Sur toutes les photos, ils souriaient, visiblement ravis d'être pris en photo ensemble. Cela fit un pincement au cœur de la jeune griffondor. Dans ce monde, les Potter étaient heureux.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche la tira de ses pensées. Elle eut à peine le temps de se tourner qu'elle fut prise en otage dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais ils ne vont pas tarder.

Sans plus se retenir, la jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte, se réfugiant dans la chaleur de son meilleur ami.

\- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir, Harry !

Elle le relâcha et s'éloigna légèrement de lui pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Quelque chose en lui était différent. Il semblait détendu, beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Il arborait un sourire malicieux qui fit craquer la jeune fille qui lui sourit à pleines dents. Puis elle se rendit compte avec stupeur de ce qui lui faisait tellement bizarre. Elle fixa le front de son meilleur ami avec incrédulité. La cicatrice qu'il avait habituellement sur le front avait … disparut. Elle se rappela alors que c'était tout à fait normal. Que sans Voldemort, les parents d'Harry n'avaient pas eu à se sacrifier pour le protéger et qu'il n'avait donc pas hérité de cette cicatrice, signe qu'il avait survécu au sortilège mortel du mage noir. Harry avait toujours eu horreur de cette cicatrice qui, en plus de lui rappeler la mort de ses parents, était la marque qui le liait à Voldemort depuis tant d'années.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? J'ai quelque chose sur le front ? Demanda Harry, voyant qu'elle ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Celle-ci sortit de ses pensées et se força à regarder Harry dans les yeux d'un air détendu.

\- Non, pardon, je rêvais. Je me suis levée tôt ce matin, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse que son ami pris pour compte dans un sourire. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'asseoir quand soudain, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée et Malfoy fit son apparition.

A la vue du serpentard, Hermione sortit sa baguette par réflexe et la pointa vers son ennemi. L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir sans équivoque et ils restèrent un instant à se défier du regard, attendant que l'autre fasse un geste pour riposter. Harry ne se rendit pas compte de la tension qui s'était créée dans la pièce car il avait éclaté de rire au moment où la jeune fille avait réagi. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il réussit à articuler :

\- Her..Ahahah.. Hermione ! Ahahahah ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Tu as sursauté, on aurait cru que tu avais vu Grindelwald en personne ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais nous découper Drago en morceaux ! Ahahahahah !

Sans pour autant esquisser le moindre sourire, la jeune fille se détendit un peu. Elle remit ses idées en place. Dans ce monde, Malfoy était censé être son ami. Elle savait que pour rentrer chez eux, ils allaient devoir coopérer, et que pour une fois, ils avaient tout les deux le même objectif. Elle vit passer une lueur dans les yeux de son ennemi et compris qu'il s'était fait exactement la même réflexion. Lentement, la griffondor abaissa sa baguette et la rangea à sa place dans sa poche. Malfoy la regarda avec un rictus qu'elle fut la seule à remarquer, puis il sortit de la cheminée et fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Salut Harry ! Lança-t-il d'une voix qui déconcerta la jeune fille – il jouait vraiment bien son jeu. Ça fait longtemps !

Son ami s'approcha et pris Malfoy dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait avec elle. La jeune fille vit le jeune homme se raidir légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à un tel témoignage d'affection. Mais il ne se dégagea cependant pas et fini par rendre son étreinte à son « ami ».

Peu après, Ron et Ginny firent leur entrée et ce fut repartit pour une séance d'accolades. Alors qu'Hermione prenait plaisir à retrouver ses amis, elle vit Malfoy prendre sur lui pour se forcer à rester dans son rôle et ne pas lancer une remarque acerbe. Durant toute la session de retrouvailles, la griffondor trouva le jeune homme bien silencieux. Il observait les autres, répondait par des monosyllabes lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole et restait muet le reste du temps.

Hermione, elle, bavarda avec tout le monde et en profita pour glaner discrètement quelques informations sur les différences notables entre leur monde et le siens. Elle apprit notamment que dans cet univers, Harry était très populaire. Et cette fois, sa popularité n'était pas due à son nom mais à son caractère propre. Harry était un leader. Un de ces leaders qui ne vous marche pas dessus mais qui vous permet de vous sentir important. Il savait rassembler les gens, qualité qu'Hermione lui connaissait déjà, mais qu'il avait habituellement du mal à reconnaitre. Il était également très ami avec les grands frères de Ron : Fred et George, avec qui il partageait son engouement pour les farces et attrapes. Le jeune homme avait en effet suivi les traces de son père et s'amusait beaucoup à faire des farces à ses camarades. Ron, quand à lui, était égal à lui-même. Un peu maladroit, légèrement dans l'ombre de Harry, mais avec un cœur d'or. Ginny sortait avec Harry depuis sa 6ème année – et donc sa 5ème année à elle. Elle n'avait pas craqué pour lui depuis toute petite pour sa célébrité, mais ils s'étaient finalement tout de même rapprochés durant leurs années à Poudlard, et principalement l'été entre la 5ème et la 6ème année de Harry, alors que leurs familles respectives avaient passé plus d'un mois ensemble en vacances.

Pour ce qui était de Poudlard, Dumbledore était toujours directeur et McGonagall directrice de Griffondor. Cependant, Hagrid, lui, n'ayant jamais été accusé d'avoir lâché un monstre dans le château, n'avait pas été renvoyé. Il avait visiblement terminé ses études et était tout de suite devenu professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, du fait de sa passion pour les créatures diverses et variées. La griffondor remarqua que ses camarades parlaient de lui de manière beaucoup plus distante qu'à leur habitude. En effet, ils n'avaient surement jamais eu l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui comme ils l'avaient fait dans le monde réel.

Si elle avait pu, Hermione aurait passé la journée à leur poser des questions. Mais ses amis avaient plus l'air d'être motivés à faire la fête et elle finit par se laisser porter par l'ambiance. Ginny mit de la musique et les jeunes gens commencèrent à se déhancher en rythme.

La jeune fille jeta un œil vers son ennemi de toujours qui semblait se forcer à suivre les autres, légèrement en retrait dans son coin. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, elle admirait les efforts qu'il faisait pour se fondre dans la masse. Elle tenta de s'imaginer à sa place, au milieu de son groupe de serpentards qu'elle avait toujours méprisé. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire preuve d'autant de retenue. Certes, il ne semblait pas à l'aise, mais il avait réussi à jouer son rôle et aucun de ses amis ne s'était douté de quoi que ce soit.

Hermione profita de la musique pour s'approcher de Malfoy et lui parler sans que les autres ne les entendent. Celui-ci la regarda s'approcher en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Il attendit que la jeune fille soit à sa portée pour prendre la parole :

\- Ah ça y est, tu te souviens que j'existe ! Lança-t-il d'un ton amer.

La griffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'excuseras Malfoy, mais moi j'essaie de m'informer un peu sur l'endroit où on est tombés, au lieu de ne rien faire, comme toi !

Elle avait conscience d'être un peu injuste. Il était évidemment plus facile pour elle d'entamer la discussion avec ses amis de toujours que pour Malfoy qui débarquait dans un environnement totalement étranger. Mais elle était exaspérée par son comportement et comptait bien lui faire payer les insultes incessantes dont il l'avait gratifiée depuis 6 ans. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Le serpentard, voyant que cela ne mènerait nulle part, eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas répondre à cette provocation. Sans desserrer les dents, cependant, il embraya sur le sujet qui les réunissait tous les deux, si tant est que quoi que ce soit puisse les réunir …

\- Bon, du coup, avec toutes tes questions, tu as au moins réussi à trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas la compagnie de Saint Potter et de Weasmoche, mais mes amis à moi me manquent !

\- Tes amis ! Railla Hermione.

La jeune fille n'avais jamais vu Malfoy avec ce qu'elle appelait des « amis ». « Des serviteurs » aurait été plus exacte. Sans parler de son harem de filles de Serpentard qui le suivaient en bavant comme si il était l'homme de leur vie.

Le jeune homme la défia du regard et Hermione décida de ne pas développer son avis. A quoi tout cela les mènerait-il de toute façon ? Toutefois, elle restait embêtée et ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa question initiale. Elle avait en effet découvert plein de choses sur ce monde, mais rien de tout cela de constituait ne serait-ce qu'un bout de piste pour les renvoyer chez eux. Elle finit par concéder et répondit à Malfoy dans un soupire :

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé… Je ne sais pas comment rentrer chez nous.

Avant que son interlocuteur ait pu répondre, Harry se matérialisa à côté d'eux et les prirent chacun par la main pour les tirer sur la piste de danse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces têtes que vous tirez vous deux ?! On est là pour s'amuser, je ne veux pas vous voir bouder dans vos coins ! Venez danser !

Las, deux jeunes gens se laissèrent finalement guider. Hermione profita de la soirée pour redécouvrir ses amis et apprécier cette ambiance décontractée qu'ils n'avaient pas vécus depuis longtemps. Elle jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à son ennemi, se rendant compte, au fil de la soirée, qu'il se détendait un peu. On était encore loin de la franche amitié mais il fallait avouer que Malfoy faisait des efforts et elle le soupçonnait même d'apprécier au moins un peu l'ambiance générale de la soirée.

Vers 3h du matin, les danses se firent de moins en moins énergiques et les étudiants finirent par aller se coucher. Hermione et Ginny prirent la chambre d'amis, tandis qu'Harry proposa aux garçons de s'installer dans sa chambre. Malfoy fit tout d'abord la grimace mais il se retint de tout commentaire et suivi ses « amis » vers la chambre à coucher.

-o-o-

 **DRAGO**

Le lendemain matin, Drago fut réveillé par des bruits étouffés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda tout d'abord où il se trouvait avant de se remémorer les évènements de ces deux derniers jours. Son regard tomba alors sur Potter et Weasley qui, discutaient de manière animée en tentant, sans succès, de rester discrets. Il se releva sur son lit lorsque les deux gryffondors se rendirent compte qu'il était réveillé.

\- Salut Drago ! Lança Weasley. Désolé si on t'a réveillé. Harry me racontait ses histoires de bombes à bouses pendant les vacances c'est … AHAHAH, Harry t'es trop fort !

L'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise ici et il avait envie de tout sauf de rire de blagues puériles avec ces deux-là. Il fit cependant un effort pour ne pas lancer une remarque désobligeante et se leva pour s'habiller et retourner dans le salon sous le regard toujours rieur des deux griffondors.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, le jeune homme prit le temps de se poser un peu en s'adossant contre le mur. Si on lui avait dit qu'il passerait une nuit dans la même chambre que Potter et Weasley… En plus, il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Il fallait dire qu'il avait passé la soirée de la veille à se forcer, non pas à s'amuser - il n'en aurait pas été capable - mais au moins à ne pas se faire remarquer pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Et Granger qui lui faisait la morale comme quoi il ne faisait pas d'efforts ! Il avait hâte que tout cela soit fini pour qu'il puisse lui montrer sa façon de penser ! Mais pour l'instant il devait encore et toujours prendre sur lui … C'en devenait épuisant.

Son ventre grogna légèrement et il décida donc de se diriger vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il entendit une voix féminine :

\- Chéri, tu peux me passer le thé s'il te plait ?

Intrigué, Drago ne se montra pas tout de suite. Il ignorait à qui appartenait cette voix. Seules deux filles étaient présentes à la fête de la veille mais aucune ne semblait correspondre. Il passa en revue toutes les filles qu'il voyait parfois trainer avec Potter et sa bande mais ne parvint pas à trouver qui avait pu leur rendre visite.

\- Lily, mon cœur, quand est-ce que tu te décideras à utiliser ta baguette pour ce genre de choses ? Tu es l'une des plus brillantes sorcières que je connaisse et pourtant tu continues à tout faire à la main !

Cette voix. C'était celle de Potter, il l'aurait reconnue entre milles tellement elle l'horripilait. Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Quelque chose de plus … mature. En plus, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait… Lily ? A sa connaissance il n'y avait aucune Lily à Poudlard.

\- James, James, James ! Il faut savoir profiter des choses simples. Ce qui est agréable dans un petit déjeuner le week-end, c'est justement de prendre le temps de tout préparer soi-même. Si tout est déjà fait, autant aller prendre le petit déjeuner au chaudron baveur !

\- Ah la la, tu sais que je t'aime Lily, mais je ne te comprendrais jamais complètement !

Ils rirent ensemble tandis qu'une lumière s'allumait tout à coup dans la tête de Drago. Lily et James. Lily et James Potter. Les parents d'Harry Potter. Eux qui avaient été assassinés par le seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'il avait voulu s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. C'était l'épisode qui avait tout initié, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Et actuellement, Lily et James Potter se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui, bien vivants, roucoulant comme si tout était normal. Il en avait la nausée. Et pourtant, tout était normal… Dans ce monde, le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait jamais pris le pouvoir, il était donc logique que leur mort n'ait pas eu lieu.

Le jeune serpentard se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il sentait ses jambes faiblir. Il se contrefichait bien du sort des Potter, mais ce changement signifiait bien plus de choses. Ici, tout ce qu'il connaissait n'existait plus. Toutes ses certitudes, ses convictions. Rien n'était plus pareil. Plus que jamais, le jeune homme se sentait vulnérable. Et il détestait ça.

-o-o-

 **HERMIONE**

Hermione était réveillée depuis presque une heure. Son humeur ne pouvait être meilleure. Oh bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle était dans une mauvaise posture et qu'il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution pour rentrer chez eux. Mais la jeune lionne avait décidé de profiter au maximum de cette aventure et cela commençait par profiter de ses amis et de l'insouciance qui les avait quittés depuis le jour où ils étaient passés derrière le chien à trois têtes au cours de leur première année.

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Jeune fille de moldus, elle était arrivée à Poudlard avec une soif d'apprendre sur ce nouveau monde merveilleux qui semblait sortir de ses rêves les plus fous. Une dame du ministère de la magie était venue au début du mois de juillet lui annoncer qu'elle rejoindrait le collège Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. Croyant d'abord à une blague, la petite fille avait rapidement dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait toujours été différente. Et tous les évènements étranges qui s'étaient passés lorsqu'elle était dans les parages prenaient désormais une nouvelle saveur. Elle était une sorcière.

Elle avait alors insisté pour que ses parents l'accompagnent au chemin de traverse dès le lendemain et avait passé ses deux mois de vacances à lire tous les livres qu'elle avait pu emporter. Elle avait également rapidement fait l'acquisition de sa baguette magique et avait passé des nuits blanches à essayer d'en faire sortir un éclat de lumière ou encore à faire bouger des objets de son bureau depuis son lit. Elle avait travaillé avec tellement d'acharnement qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard en connaissant l'intégralité du programme de première année, si ce n'était plus.

Ses connaissances lui avaient valu des remarques désobligeantes de certains élèves mais elle n'en avait cure. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. La plupart d'entre eux avaient grandis dans une famille de sorciers et avaient toujours vécu dans ce monde. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que la magie, plus qu'un moyen pratique, était pour elle une façon d'enfin devenir qui elle était vraiment.

C'était aussi ce qui l'avait rapprochée de Harry. Le jeune garçon avait eu la même révélation qu'elle en arrivant à Poudlard, le même émerveillement. Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle famille et, bien qu'Hermione avait toujours ses parents et qu'elle les aimait de tout son cœur, elle se sentait chez elle à Poudlard. Mais Harry avait une façon différente d'appréhender les choses. Alors qu'elle se passionnait pour les livres et la pratique de la magie, le jeune homme avait, à juste titre, envie de connaître le monde dans lequel avaient vécu ses parents. Il voulait comprendre ce qui leur étaient arrivés et surtout pourquoi.

C'est comme ça que les deux jeunes gens, accompagnés de Ron, avaient fini par enquêter sur les choses étranges qui se déroulaient à Poudlard. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient fini par être entrainés dans des histoires qui n'auraient jamais dû concerner des enfants de leur âge.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione sortait de la salle de bain dans laquelle elle venait de prendre une longue douche quand elle entendit des pas se diriger vers les pièces à vivre. Elle s'avança légèrement et reconnu la silhouette de Malfoy qui se figea soudain.

\- Chéri, tu peux me passer le thé s'il te plait ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour comprendre à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle reconnut ensuite la voix masculine qui lui répondit, ou plutôt, elle reconnut la ressemblance avec celle de son meilleur ami. Tout le monde disait toujours à quel point il ressemblait à son père. « Sauf les yeux, tu as les yeux de ta mère. ». Elle sourit. Il disait que ça l'agaçait et pourtant, Hermione savait à quel point ces remarques faisaient plaisir à Harry.

\- Papa, Maman !

Harry déboula dans le couloir et rejoint la cuisine en courant sous les yeux surpris d'Hermione et de Malfoy.

\- Ils ont ouvert la billetterie pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch de l'été prochain ! Cria-t-il en brandissant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il faut absolument qu'on y aille ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Il était entré dans la cuisine et Hermione le suivit. Malfoy, quant à lui, s'approcha de l'embrasure de la porte mais semblait encore hésiter à entrer dans la pièce. Le griffondor se trouvait désormais devant sa mère et s'était quasiment mis à genoux pour la supplier d'accepter.

Lily Potter était une belle femme. La taille fine et élancée, elle portait une robe légère de couleur bleue mise en valeur par le soleil qui perlait par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle regardait son fils avec un mélange de tendresse et de résignation alors que son mari arborait quasiment le même regard que sa progéniture.

James Potter, malgré ses 37 ans, avait tout d'un adolescent attardé. Il avait la même tignasse indomptable que son fils et sa tenue - un bermuda kakis et un tshirt des Canons de Chudley - ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce tableau. Pourtant, il gardait une prestance et un charme qu'Hermione aurait été malhonnête de ne pas considérer. Il semblait néanmoins autant emballé qu'Harry par l'idée d'acheter des places pour la coupe du monde et attendait avec impatience le verdict de sa femme.

Mrs Potter accepta finalement d'un signe de la tête la requête de ses deux adolescents et ceux-ci se jetèrent sur elle pour l'enlacer.

Hermione souris face à ce tableau qui était celui d'une famille heureuse.

\- Merci Maman, t'es géniale ! Salut Hermione, salut Drago, lança-t-il finalement en se retournant vers eux.

Les deux adultes semblèrent prendre conscience de la présence des deux jeunes gens et les saluèrent, les pressant de venir s'assoir à table avec eux. Mr Potter servit le thé en prenant bien soin de le faire à l'aide de sa baguette, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à sa femme, même si son sourire en coin en disait long sur la tendresse qu'elle portait à son mari.

Malfoy s'était docilement assis à côté d'Hermione alors que les deux Weasley les avaient rejoints à leur tour, attirés par l'odeur des pancakes qui étaient en train de cuire. Mais alors que les discussions s'entamaient de part et d'autre de la table, le serpentard se rapprocha de la jeune fille :

\- C'est une sang-de-bourbe non ? Lui dit-il en désignant Mrs Potter d'un air dégouté.

La griffondor ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard noir. Elle vit alors du coin de l'œil Malfoy repousser le pancake qu'il avait mis dans son assiette et l'entendit marmonner :

\- S'ils croient que je vais manger un truc qui a été touché par une sang-de-bourbe, ils se mettent la baguette dans l'œil.

Agacée, Hermione sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sortilège informulé à son voisin. Celui-ci bascula de sa chaise et se retrouva rapidement le nez dans le pot de sirop d'érable posé devant lui. La jeune fille ne put retenir un rire mauvais. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'être majeur et de pouvoir se servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte de son intervention et alors que Mrs Potter s'était précipitée sur Malfoy pour l'aider, celui-ci tourna la tête vers son agresseuse :

\- Ca, tu vas me le payer Granger !

Elle vit dans les yeux sombres de son ennemi qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Mais le jeune homme l'avait bien cherché et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir. Elle lui jeta alors un regard condescendant devant le regard incompréhensif de ses amis qui n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir se disputer de la sorte. Le serpentard repoussa sans un mot l'aide Mrs Potter qui prit ça pour de la fierté suite à sa « chute » et n'insista pas.

Harry regarda ses deux amis d'un air soupçonneux mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Après tout, les deux jeunes gens avaient chacun leur caractère bien trempé et il se doutait qu'ils avaient à nouveau dû se disputer pour un sujet à débat comme les droits des elfes de maisons ou encore les manies des familles de sang-pur …

Finalement, le repas se poursuivi dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et même Malfoy ne parvint pas à entamer le moral de la jeune fille.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Et voilà, merci de m'avoir lue.**

 **Pour la suite, je ne promets rien parce que je ne veux pas faire de promesse en l'air. Mais je vais essayer de garder un rythme assez régulier. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 5 alors il se peut que ça ne tarde pas trop, sauf si je change d'avis et que j'efface tout (oui, ça arrive ^^).**

 **Je fais au mieux en tout cas pour vous publier un chapitre de qualité (de mon point de vue en tout cas) en peu de temps.**

 **A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à reviewter en attendant. Vous avez 4 chapitres à commenter alors donnez-vous en à coeur joie :P**


	5. Départ pour Poudlard

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Je suis assez fière de moi parce que j'ai réussi à l'écrire assez rapidement (Oui, je me jette des fleurs et alors ?). En fait souvent, j'ai du mal à trouver le temps de m'y mettre, mais une fois lancée ça sort tout seul. (Vous vous en foutez en fait, vous pouvez le dire !)**

 **Comme dit précédemment, je ne promets pas de garder ce rythme de publication puisqu'il se peut qu'il soit un peu irrégulier compte tenu de mes contraintes personnelles, mais j'essaierai chaque fois de faire au plus vite. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai plus de temps cet été (même si je bosse, toutes mes activités sont en stand-by) donc le rythme de publication ne devrait pas être trop long.**

 **Sinon j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que certains se sont abonnés à cette fic et par vos gentilles reviews ! En fait ça m'a beaucoup aidé à me motiver à terminer mon écriture de ce chapitre.**

 **Comme personnellement j'aime bien lire les réponses aux différentes reviews quand je lis une fic, je réponds ici. Mais si ça vous gêne que je fasse un pavé ici, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je changerai la prochaine fois.**

 **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS** **:**

 **Alinirago** **: Merci pour ta gentille review ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise à ce point. Pour répondre à ta question, dans mon idée, en débarquant dans ce monde Drago et Hermione ont « remplacé » leur double qui n'existe donc plus au moment de l'histoire. Et dans l'idée, le monde où Voldemort existe a été « mis en pause ». En gros si Hermione et Drago parviennent à revenir dans leur monde (gros suspens :P) ils reviendront au moment exact où ils sont partis. Donc ce sera transparent pour les autres. Je sais pas si c'est clair.**

 **FandAsie** **: Oh, une ancienne lectrice ! Oui, tu as peut-être lu les premiers chapitres sur hpfanfiction. J'avais l'habitude de publier dessus parce que j'ai découvert les fanfics dessus, mais je trouve le système de recherche beaucoup moins bien fait qu'ici alors maintenant je publie sur les deux. Pour la fréquence de publication j'ai à peu près répondu au-dessus, je ne sais pas exactement et je préfère ne pas m'engager et ne pas tenir mes promesses. Mais je vais essayer de publier le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Phyladelphia** **: Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et les encouragements, je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Rayan** **: Oui c'est exactement le cœur de cette histoire. C'est ce que je me suis dit au moment où j'avais lu l'histoire de J.K. Rowling. Ils n'arrêtaient tellement pas de répéter que l'amour était la clé de tout et ce qui manquait cruellement à Voldemort que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire « et si ça s'était passé autrement » ? Sinon tu vas être content, tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapitre 5 : Départ pour Poudlard

 **DRAGO**

C'était le 1er septembre et les cinq amis rejoignaient le quai 9 ¾ pour leur entrée en septième année. « Amis », ce terme arracha une nouvelle grimace à Drago. Il avait tellement grimacé ces deux derniers jours qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux muscles du visage. Il était tout de même content de rejoindre Poudlard car il pourrait enfin retrouver un environnement connu.

Les parents Weasley les avaient rejoints le matin même et ils les avaient accompagnés à la gare en compagnie des Potter. Les parents de Drago les attendaient sur le bord du quai et ils lui firent signe alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, il remarqua alors la jeune femme postée à côté de sa mère. S'il avait eu du mal à la reconnaître, c'était qu'elle était méconnaissable.

Bellatrix Lestrange était vêtue d'un débardeur bordeaux très classe cintré au-dessous de la poitrine et qui retombait légèrement sur ses hanches. Un pantalon en toile bleu marine venait compléter le tableau agrémenté de sandales de la même couleur que son haut. Ses cheveux habituellement broussailleux formaient des boucles parfaites descendant le long de son visage de manière harmonieuse. Légèrement maquillée dans des couleurs pastelles, son visage tournée vers son neveu, elle lui sourit.

C'était la première fois que Drago voyait sa tante sourire. Il avait déjà vu ses rictus quand elle faisait souffrir quelqu'un ou le sourire de satisfaction qu'elle arborait lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres lui donnait une responsabilité importante, mais jamais il n'avait vu Bellatrix avec un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère et dénué de toute arrière-pensée.

Pas tout à fait remis de cette vision, il allait tout de même saluer sa tante quand une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge de posta devant lui.

\- Salut Drago ! J'suis TROOOOP contente de te voir ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment c'était la France, j'aurais bien aimé que tu puisses venir toi aussi, on se serait bien amusé !

Surpris, il la laissa parler et en profita pour la détailler. Cette jeune fille lui disait quelque chose. Ou plutôt son visage lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Pourtant il était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Comment était-ce possible alors qu'il connaissait au moins de vue tous les élèves de Poudlard ? Il releva les yeux vers sa tante. Se pourrait-il que …

\- Nina, ma puce, laisse Drago respirer, vous aurez tout le temps de discuter dans le train.

Sa cousine. Cette fille était sa cousine, la fille de Bellatrix. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes fossettes. Même sa chevelure noire de jais rappelait son ascendance de la famille Black. Et visiblement, elle s'entendait très bien avec son cousin. Pourtant, elle avait tout de ce que Drago ne supportait pas : trop extravagante, criant trop fort, … et à croire sa façon de l'enlacer là, à l'instant, elle était aussi très tactile.

Il se força à sourire à sa cousine. C'était un petit sourire, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Mais oui cousine, tu me raconteras tout dans le train, ajouta-t-il cependant pour se donner contenance et masquer sa gêne.

Derrière lui, Granger avait également rejoint ses parents qui regardaient tout autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient dans un rêve.

« C'est pas possible, ça fait 7 ans qu'ils viennent ici, et ils sont pas capables de se comporter comme tout le monde ! » Pensa Drago avec exaspération.

Ces moldus étaient décidemment des incapables.

Le train siffla et les derniers élèves se ruèrent dans le train. Drago embrassa une dernière fois sa mère à la demande expresse de cette dernière et suivi ses camarades.

Une fois dans le train, il chercha des yeux des gens qu'il connaissait. Son regard tomba enfin sur Blaise et Pansy qui lui faisaient un signe de la main. Visiblement, tout n'avait pas complètement changé et ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient toujours être comme tel. Rassuré, il se rapprocha d'eux et les salua.

\- Blaise, Pansy, je suis content de vous voir ! J'en pouvais plus de ces Gryffondors !

Sa réflexion fit rire ses deux amis et c'est rassuré qu'il les suivi dans un compartiment.

-o-o-

 **HERMIONE**

A peine arrivés sur le quai 9 ¾, Malfoy les avaient laissés pour retrouver sa famille ce qui avait permis à Hermione de se détendre un peu. Depuis deux jours de remarques acerbes, elle commençait à être lasse et surtout à ne plus supporter sa présence.

Quand elle eut fini de dire au revoir à ses parents qui étaient quand même passés lui dire au revoir, la jeune fille rejoint Harry, Ron et Ginny dans leur wagon. Après avoir embrassé Harry, Ginny partit rapidement rejoindre des amis de son année tandis que le trio cherchait une place. Mais ayant légèrement tardé à entrer dans le train, plus aucun compartiment n'était vide. Ils trouvèrent cependant un compartiment dans lequel il restait de la place et se glissèrent dedans.

Hermione qui était la dernière à entrer se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut les personnes présentes. Zabini, Parkinson et Malfoy. Le trio infernal. Elle lança un regard dédaigneux à Malfoy et alla s'assoir à sa place.

\- Salut les Gryffondors, il parait que vous avez tourmenté notre Drago ce week-end !

Parkinson avait dit ça sur un ton enjoué qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Comme d'habitude Parkinson, c'est qu'il se tourmente pour pas grand-chose aussi ton petit Drago …

Ils rirent ensemble sous le regard estomaqué d'Hermione. Elle vit que Malfoy n'en menait pas large non plus. Tiraillé entre l'énervement que l'on parle ainsi de lui en sa présence et l'étonnement de voir le comportement de leurs camarades. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être amis, mais visiblement pas ennemis non plus. Disons qu'ils avaient l'air de se côtoyer.

Le reste du trajet se passa assez calmement et même si la rivalité entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors semblait persister, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à une rivalité de tradition, presque sportive, qu'à une réelle animosité.

\- Hermione, tu ne devais pas aller dans le compartiment des préfets avant l'arrivée à Poudlard ? Lui rappela Ron

Merlin, elle avait oublié ce détail. Dans son monde, c'était deux Serpentards qui avaient été nommés Préfets-en-chefs en raison de la montée du mage noir et du contrôle de l'école par les sang-purs. Mais ici, ses amis lui avaient appris la veille qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-chef. Elle hésitait entre la fierté et l'appréhension. Comment pourrait-elle assurer son rôle alors même qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ce monde ?

Elle se leva néanmoins et se dirigea vers le compartiment des préfets. Sur la route, elle faillit se faire percuter par une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais qui se dirigeait vers leur compartiment.

\- Salut Hermione ! Excuse-moi, je dois voir Drago, on se voit tout à l'heure ? Il faudra que je te raconte mon voyage en France !

A en croire son uniforme, la jeune fille était aussi à Gryffondor. Pourtant elle ne lui disait rien du tout. Hermione se dit qu'elle chercherait à comprendre qui était cette fille plus tard. Pour l'instant il lui fallait remplir ses fonctions.

-o-o-

 **DRAGO**

La fille de Bellatrix à Gryffondor ! Drago ne s'en remettait pas alors qu'il marchait en compagnie de son groupe étrange, composé de ses amis et de ses pires ennemis, en direction de la grande salle. Et pourtant, c'était bien la vérité. Le jeune homme avait passé la fin du trajet à écouter sa cousine lui raconter son voyage en France de cet été et il avait même fini par se laisser attendrir par son enthousiasme. Lui, Drago Malfoy, attendris… Il secoua la tête. Ce monde le rendait fou.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et le petit groupe se sépara en deux pour rejoindre les tables de leurs maisons respectives. Petit à petit, Drago commença à laisser la tension des derniers jours s'évanouir. Il retrouvait ses habitudes avec ses camarades de maison et malgré les différences notables dans le comportement de certains, il supportait de mieux en mieux ces changements.

Une fois la cérémonie de répartition terminée, Dumbledore prit la parole. Son discours fut simple et rapide et bientôt, des mets appétissants apparurent sur les tables et les élèves commencèrent à manger.

Même si le vieil homme l'avait toujours exaspéré, voir Dumbledore en vie lui procurait une sensation d'apaisement. C'était le symbole du changement principal entre son monde et celui-ci. Le Drago de ce monde n'avait pas passé sa sixième année à chercher un moyen de tuer son directeur. Il n'avait pas eu la peur bleue d'échouer tout en priant plus que tout pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Ici, il n'avait pas à faire ces choix. Le Drago de ce monde était libre.

-o-o-

 **HERMIONE**

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit rapidement à la bibliothèque avant son premier cours. La jeune fille voulait se documenter sur ce qui leur arrivait et surtout en connaître les impacts. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester ici éternellement et voulait savoir combien de temps ils avaient pour trouver une solution.

La Gryffondor pris son temps pour parcourir les rayons. L'ambiance de la bibliothèque l'avait toujours apaisée. Elle avait cette nature rationnelle qui faisait qu'elle se disait toujours que tout problème avait une solution. Et quoi de mieux pour trouver une solution que les livres ?

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le nom de l'enchantement qui les avait plongés dans ce monde, il lui serait très facile de trouver plus d'information sur le sujet.

Au fil de ses déambulations elle finit par arriver au rayon intitulé « Enchantements ». Elle parcouru alors minutieusement l'intégralité des livres présents sur l'étagère devant elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand elle découvrit, coincé entre deux énormes ouvrages, un petit livre pas très épais qui s'appelait « L'enchantement du Rised et ses légendes ».

La jeune fille s'empressa de sortir le livre de l'étagère et s'assis à la table la plus proche pour en découvrir son contenu. Le livre était principalement un recueil de témoignages de personnes disant avoir été confrontées à cet enchantement à travers les siècles. Le prologue précisait bien qu'aucun des récits n'avaient pu être vérifiés et que quelques fables avaient pu se glisser parmi eux, mais Hermione espérait tout de même pouvoir glaner quelques informations en comparant sa situation à celles décrites dans le livre.

Elle commença alors sa lecture mais déchanta très rapidement. Plus elle lisait les différents récits, plus elle se rendait compte que la plupart avaient été inventés. Ou tout du moins, que le lien entre les faits et l'enchantement du Rised était peu probable.

On y retrouvait un champion de Quidditch du 17ème siècle qui assurait avoir réussi à entrer dans son équipe favorite grâce à l'enchantement. Ou encore, plus récemment, un elfe de maison qui avait assuré au ministère de la magie qu'il n'avait pas tué ses maîtres, mais que ceux-ci avaient disparu après avoir testé le sortilège sur lui.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Clairement, ces récits ne coïncidaient pas du tout. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que l'enchantement du Rised créait un monde parallèle mais ne modifiait pas le déroulement des évènements dans le monde réel. C'était donc tout bonnement impossible que des personnes disparaissent ou encore d'influer sur le déroulement de quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, le dernier récit attira l'attention de la Gryffondor. Il s'agissait d'un vieux moldu allemand d'une soixantaine d'année, à en croire la photo associée au paragraphe, qui en 1933 avait déliré pendant plusieurs mois en parlant d'un complot de l'un de ses anciens camarade qui l'avait forcé à passer à travers une « porte » et qui depuis terrorisait le monde entier. Le livre ne faisait pas référence au nom de la personne, mais à la lecture des faits, Hermione compris vite que cela parlait de la montée du Nazisme dans le monde moldu.

Les sorciers, comme d'habitude imbus d'eux-mêmes, n'avaient pas trouvé cet évènement assez important pour chercher plus loin et l'homme avait été catégorisé fou par les moldus. Puis, mystérieusement, un an plus tard jour pour jour, il avait réfuté sa propre version en disant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Le soir même, l'homme avait disparu et personne ne l'avait jamais revu.

L'ouvrage parlait de cette histoire sur le thème de l'enchantement du Rised puisque l'homme avait parlé d'une « porte » mystérieuse mais il précisait que le lien était très peu probable puisque l'homme n'avait pas cessé de répéter que le monde était contraire à tout ce qu'il avait espéré. Comme l'enchantement était censé représenter le monde dont on avait toujours rêvé, cela ne semblait pas correspondre.

Pourtant, en lisant ces lignes, Hermione se focalisa sur l'histoire du fameux camarade du vieil homme. Dans les citations, il en parlait comme « Le nouveau chancelier ». En se basant sur ses connaissances de l'histoire moldue, la jeune sorcière en déduisit qu'il semblait s'agir d'Adolf Hitler, cet homme qui avait été élu chancelier allemand en 1933 avant de devenir dictateur et de terroriser les moldus dans une guerre internationnale. Cette période de l'histoire était très peu connue des sorciers puisqu'elle n'avait eu que peu d'impact sur la communauté magique, mais tout né-moldu ayant gardé un quelconque lien avec sa famille ne pouvait passer à côté.

Tout semblait coïncider. Hermione était persuadé que la personne ayant créé le monde parallèle n'était pas le vieil homme mais plutôt Hitler lui-même. Bien sûr, celui-ci s'était bien gardé d'en parler puisque cela lui avait permis d'assouvir sa soif de pouvoir. On n'avait alors retenu que les propos délirants d'un vieil homme et personne n'avait cherché plus loin.

Seulement la jeune fille étant elle-même victime de l'enchantement, elle voyait clairement les points communs entre ce récit et ce qui lui arrivait. Si elle lisait entre les lignes, il semblait donc qu'ils aient un an jour pour jour pour revenir dans leur monde sans quoi ils disparaitraient. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au vieil homme de l'histoire, peut-être était-il simplement revenu dans son monde d'origine, mais elle préférait assurer le coup en trouvant une solution sure. Après tout, ce genre de sortilège n'était jamais sans risque, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver d'eux s'ils restaient un jour de trop.

Ce qui l'intriguait également, c'était que sur les deux personnes ayant été touchés par l'enchantement, seul l'un des deux avait disparu. Il y avait donc surement quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Ils avaient l'année pour découvrir comment faire pour rentrer chez eux.

-o-o-

\- ... et ensuite on est allés voir la Tour Eiffel. Vous saviez qu'elle a été créée pour une exposition internationale moldus. J'avais toujours cru que c'était l'œuvre des sorciers ! Non mais c'est vrai, comment ils ont fait pour construire ça sans l'aide de la magie ?

Les Gryffondors se rendaient à leur premier cours de la journée, un cours de potion, qu'ils partageaient avec les Serdaigles. Non mécontente d'éviter Malfoy, Hermione comptait en profiter pour réfléchir sur sa découverte avant de lui en parler.

Mais pour l'instant, elle apprenait à connaître Nina Lestrange, la cousine de Malfoy, qui s'était avéré être une grande amie à eux. La jeune fille avait du mal à comprendre comment une femme comme Bellatrix pouvait avoir une fille aussi gentille et joyeuse. Mais en même temps, après avoir appris qu'elle censé être amie avec Malfoy, plus rien ne la surprenait.

\- Tu sais Nina, quand tu n'as pas la possibilité d'utiliser la magie, tu trouves d'autres solutions. C'est ce qu'on appelle la technologie ! Répondit Harry en rigolant.

\- Et comment tu connais ça toi ? Demanda la jeune Lestrange.

\- Je te rappelle que ma mère est d'origine moldue. … et en plus elle a tendance à tout faire à la moldu alors je m'y connais ! Franchement, à part elle qui aurait envie de passer l'aspirateur …

Il avait dit ça en grimaçant mais avec un air affectueux. Le genre de tête que l'on fait pour décrire un défaut mignon.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes des technologies moldus quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci n'avait quasiment pas changé. Il arborait toujours le même air sombre et avait toujours l'air d'avoir égaré sa bouteille de shampoing depuis plusieurs années. Etonnamment, cette vision la fit glousser. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

-o-o-

 **DRAGO**

Le petit groupe de Serpentards quittait à l'instant le cours de métamorphose pour se diriger vers le cours de DCFM qu'ils allaient partager avec les Gryffondors. Le jeune homme commençait enfin à se sentir mieux entouré des personnes de sa maison et il avait tout sauf envie de revoir le regard suffisant de Granger, et encore moins ceux amicaux de Potter et sa bande.

Il avait déjà été assez choqué quand Pansy avait déclaré quelques minutes auparavant :

\- N'empêche, elle a du cran Granger, elle a réussi à atteindre le niveau d'une vraie sorcière malgré la faiblesse supplémentaire due à son sang.

Le jeune homme l'avait regardée avec les yeux exorbités. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il hésitait entre la satisfaction de voir qu'au moins, Pansy avait le même avis que lui sur les Sang-de-bourbe, et l'effarement par rapport au presque compliment qu'elle avait fait à la jeune femme.

Interprétant mal son regard, Pansy le regarda d'un air désolé :

\- Je sais Drago, je sais. Tu ne me crois pas quand je dis que les nés-moldus ont moins de puissance, mais c'est pourtant bien connu !

\- Arrête Pansy, répliqua Blaise, ça n'a jamais été prouvé. Il se peut que tu aies raison, mais honnêtement, quand je vois Granger, j'ai du mal à y croire… Et puis il suffit de se rappeler des débuts de Londubat à Poudlard pour voir que certains sang-purs ne sont pas très doués non plus !

\- L'exception qui confirme la règle !

Il laissait donc ses amis déblatérer sur les théories du sang alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de DCFM. Les Gryffondors étaient déjà là et Potter lui adressa un signe de la main auquel Drago répondit à contrecœur. Il préférait ça plutôt qu'il vienne lui adresser la parole pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Le Serpentard croisa alors le regard de Granger qui le fixait depuis leur arrivée. Il vit qu'elle lui faisait signe du regard qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire mais il l'ignora. Ils auraient bien le temps de parler après les cours. Pour l'instant, il préférait profiter de son calme à peine retrouvé. La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit avec un rictus puis ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Le professeur était un homme plutôt âgé qui semblait avoir dans les 70 ans. Bien conservé pour son âge, l'homme avait une certaine prestance qui intimait le respect.

Drago s'assit au troisième rang, entre Blaise et Pansy, et commença à sortir ses affaires de cours. Le professeur débuta son cours sans se présenter ce qui intrigua le jeune homme. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, le professeur de DCFM avait changé tous les ans et si celui-ci ne se présentait pas, c'est qu'il devait déjà être là l'année précédente.

Drago regarda en direction du groupe de Gryffondor et vit dans les yeux de Granger qu'elle était en train de se faire la même réflexion. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom du professeur et ne pouvait décemment pas poser la question puisqu'il était censé le connaître depuis un an déjà. Il vit une lueur de compréhension dans le regard de la jeune fille alors qu'elle levait brusquement la tête et se dit qu'il lui poserait la question à la fin du cours.

Pourtant, c'est Potter qui répondit à sa question informulée quand il interpella le professeur :

\- Professeur Jedusor ?

-o-o-

 **HERMIONE**

Hermione détourna les yeux de ceux de Malfoy et réfléchissit à toute vitesse. Après tout c'était normal que le professeur n'ait pas changé. Dans le monde réel, Harry lui avait raconté ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos de ce poste qui avait été maudis par Voldemort quand le directeur lui en avait refusé l'accès. Mais alors, si le poste n'était pas maudis, se pouvait-il que …

Elle leva brusquement la tête pour fixer son professeur et fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête. Oui ça semblait correspondre … Alors l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que …

\- Professeur Jedusor ?

… Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Même si ce nom n'avait plus aucune signification dans ce monde-ci.

La Gryffondor n'écouta même pas la question de son meilleur ami. Elle fixait son professeur sans pouvoir y croire. Elle scrutait son regard pour chercher une lueur malveillante et sursauta de surprise quand celui-ci sourit à son camarade.

\- Oui Mr Potter, vous avez bien été renseigné, cette année nous allons travailler les duels et les mises en situation. Vous connaissez désormais la majorité des sors et des créatures, il faut donc désormais passer à la pratique réelle.

\- Cool ! Répondit Harry tout sourire.

Hermione retourna la tête vers Malfoy et vit qu'il continuait de l'observer sans comprendre. Visiblement, ce nom ne lui disait rien, et cela n'étonna pas la jeune fille. Voldemort avait toujours détesté ce nom qui lui rappelait la partie moldue de son ascendance. Il n'était donc pas surprenant que ses fidèles, à qui il prônait la pureté du sang, ne connaissent pas cette partie de son arbre généalogique.

A la fin du cours, la Gryffondor prit le temps de ranger ses affaires et vit Malfoy faire de même. Alors qu'ils sortaient bons derniers de la salle, le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as fait cette tête Granger ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'agaçait ! Il ne pouvait pas lui parler normalement au lieu de l'agresser constamment ? Pour la peine, elle décida de le faire mariner un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que ça te regarde Malfoy ? Tu m'as ignorée tout à l'heure quand j'ai voulu te parler, et bien tu vois, j'accède à tes désirs, et je ne te parle pas.

Elle le planta là et pressa le pas pour rejoindre ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Alors qu'elle avait atteint la double porte et allait passer le sas pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors, elle se sentit tirer par le bras et se retrouva dans un coin en compagnie de Malfoy qui la fixait. Surprise par la soudaine proximité avec son pire ennemi, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces et le jeune homme se retrouva par terre, les quatre fers en l'air.

Celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal en la fixant d'un regard noir.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Granger ?!

\- Mon problème ?! C'est toi qui pollue mon espace vital et c'est moi qui aie un problème ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger, dit-il avec un rictus et un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon, je te fais tellement d'effet ?

Il joignit les gestes à la parole et se rapprocha lentement de la jeune fille pour se retrouver le visage à quelques centimètres du siens. Il avait un regard de prédateur et Hermione retint son souffle pour ne pas montrer à son adversaire que sa tentative d'intimidation marchait parfaitement. Elle trouva tout de même la force mentale pour répliquer :

\- Dans tes rêves Malfoy !

Le ton n'était pas très convaincant, mais au moins elle n'était pas restée là à subir comme une cruche. Il recula de quelques pas dans un rire mauvais et la Gryffondor pu reprendre son souffle sous le regard satisfait du Serpentard. Elle lui lança un regard noir et tenta de paraitre indifférent avant de demander d'une voix ferme :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu me dises pourquoi tu as fait cette tête quand Potter a dit le nom du prof. Et ne me mens pas, je sais bien que c'est pour ça.

\- Tu crois tout savoir et pourtant tu as besoin de l'aide d'une « sang-de-bourbe » pour comprendre quelque chose ? Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix tranchante, n'ayant pas encore digéré la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta de renforcer le regard noir qu'il lançait sur elle.

Décidant de ne pas tenter le diable, la jeune fille poussa un soupire d'exaspération avant de faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette les lettres qui composaient le nom du professeur de DCFM. Elle ne put retenir un frisson en voyant s'afficher en lettre flottantes dans les airs :

« Tom Elvis Jedusor »

Malfoy la regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension.

\- Bravo Granger, tu as réussi à lancer un sors. Incroyable pour une sang-de-bourbe, qui l'eut cru !

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais décida de ne pas répondre à la provocation et dans un deuxième mouvement de baguette, les lettres commencèrent à bouger pour former une phrase sous les yeux écarquillés de son pire ennemi :

« Je suis Voldemort »

Perdant toute son agressivité sous le coup de la surprise, le jeune homme commença à balbutier :

\- C'est … je … c'est pas possible !

\- C'est pourtant logique, même s'il n'est jamais devenu Voldemort, Tom Jedusor, a bien existé. Il a juste décidé de suivre … un autre chemin.

Hermione grimaça. Cette formulation sembla bien dérisoire à la jeune fille compte tenu de la situation.

\- Mais alors, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que les choses soient si différentes.

La Gryffondor lui décrivit alors ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté à son retour de la salle sur demande quelques jours plus tôt, avant que tout ceci commence. Malfoy écouta son récit sans l'interrompre mais quand elle eut fini, il eut un rire mauvais.

\- On se croirait dans un de ces livres pour les pucelles de 14 ans. Comment l'amour a changé le grand méchant sorcier, comment la femme de sa vie l'a fait revenir sur le droit chemin.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Il était exaspérant.

\- Dumbledore lui-même a toujours dit que ce qui avait toujours manqué à Voldemort c'était l'amour.

Elle vit le Serpentard tressaillir en entendant ce nom et leva les yeux au ciel une deuxième fois. Il était beau le grand et fort Drago Malfoy qui avait peur du simple nom de son « maître ».

\- Et depuis quand il faut croire ce vieux timbré ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que Dumbledore est la seule personne qui ait jamais fait peur à Voldemort. Il est le seul à le connaître vraiment, à savoir ce qu'il a dans les tripes.

Malfoy ne répondit rien. Il semblait accuser le coup. Elle remarqua que pour une fois, il l'avait laissé finir sans émettre de remarque désobligeante à son égard. Il devait vraiment être très choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où la jeune fille rejoignit ses amis.

\- T'étais passée où Hermione ? Demanda Ron quand elle s'assit en face de lui.

\- Avec Malfoy, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Vous vous êtes encore disputés, sourit Harry qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que vous vous engueulez, tu recommences à l'appeler Malfoy.

Et merde. Elle s'était encore plantée. Il faut dire que les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Prenant son silence pour un aveu, son meilleur ami posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais Hermione, je trouve que vous vous cherchez beaucoup en ce moment.

\- Très souvent, acquiesça Ginny qui revenait de son dernier cours et s'incrusta dans la conversation.

\- Tout le temps, renchérit Nina en riant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Hermione leur lança un regard agacé.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh rien …

Elle lança un regard étonnée à Ron qui venait de parler entre deux éclats de rire. Elle avait bien compris les allusions de ses amis, même si clairement ils se méprenaient totalement. Elle et Malfoy ? Beurk ! Elle devait bien avouer que physiquement il était pas mal, mais il n'avait que ça pour lui. Et puis son air supérieur et condescendant gâchait tout le potentiel que lui avait donné mère nature.

Non, ce qui l'étonnait c'était la réaction de Ron. Elle avait compris au fil des années que son ami était intéressé par elle. Même si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, elle avait l'habitude de le voir devenir désagréable dès qu'un garçon l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Et là, le jeune homme semblait réagit simplement, de la même manière qu'Harry, comme un bon ami qui la taquine sur ses relations. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, elle n'avait jamais osé lui en parler et se sentait très coupable de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Elle profita du repas pour observer son ami et remarqua assez rapidement les regards en coin que celui-ci lançait à la jeune Lestrange placée en face de lui. Alors c'était ça. Il en pinçait pour Nina ! Et à voir l'attitude de la jeune fille en face de lui, elle ne semblait pas totalement indifférente non plus.

Très bien, c'était décidé. Autant que sa présence ici serve à quelque chose ! Elle allait mettre ses deux amis ensemble !

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Que pensez-vous de ce prof de DCFM ? On en apprendra plus sur lui au prochain chapitre parce que pour l'instant, c'était surtout la réaction des personnages face à la nouvelle.**

 **Et le deuxième élément important de ce chapitre : Nina Lestrange. Comment vous la trouvez ?**

 **A oui et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce Point Godwin (pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, je vous épargne une recherche Google et vous écris ici la Loi Godwin : « Plus une discussion dure longtemps, plus la probabilité d'y trouver une comparaison impliquant les nazis ou Adolf Hitler s'approche de 1. », bref en gros c'est l'idée de toujours en arriver à comparer les évènements aux nazis et à Hitler), mais … bah en fait y'a pas de raison j'avais envie et voilà, je suis l'auteur de fais ce que je veux, non mais !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**


End file.
